


Radio Beats

by Avarcir, kankyuuhin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarcir/pseuds/Avarcir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankyuuhin/pseuds/kankyuuhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dropping out of his university's football team and his social life, Jason spends his nights’ studying and listening to the student's radio. The host of the show he is faithfully listening to, Nico is a kind of a weird guy with the impression that the entirety of his audience is a bunch of high or drunk students.</p><p>One night, Jason decides to message him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, except one, but I won't spoil you on that. 
> 
> Beta by: sir-not-appearing-in-this-blog on tumblr. Kat, thank you so so so much!  
> Art over here: http://a-shleiii.tumblr.com/tagged/pjo-big-bang

**DECEMBER 11TH**

  

            He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily, leaning back on his chair. It was past 1 am already. He had been working on this exercise for a while and he wasn’t getting any closer to understanding it. Sometimes he wondered why he listened to his father’s requests of studying marketing. He couldn’t understand anything. Especially now that he actually had the time to study.

            Jason rested his head on the book for a moment and concentrated on the radio playing on his computer.

 

            “Good evening, drunk students and possibly asleep students that left your radio on.” The guy on the radio paused for a second. “And pets. Like Kronos, who is dry humping a pillow at the moment…” The voice sighed exasperated. Jason cracked a smile.  _This ridiculous guy,_ he thought.

 

            Jason only started listening to Nico di Angelo’s late night radio show over the past few weeks. Still, it was those kind of comments this guy made on air that made it entertaining. Nico just assumed everyone was drunk every night, so often it almost felt like Jason shouldn’t be listening. The truth is that it was a guilty pleasure. Besides, the guy always found the best songs to put on and it was great company for late night studying.

 

            “Moving to the well-known Spanish song you all love, El Incendio by Sidonie,” the soft voice echoed once again followed by a meow in the distance. The over-played Spanish song faded in as he finished his sentence. Jason rolled his eyes and really doubted that anyone who didn’t listen to his show would know this song.  He pushed the book aside in defeat and grabbed his laptop.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** So you think people who are not faithful listeners would know this song? Not that I don’t like it…

 

 

            The blond sent a message for the first time ever. He didn’t really know why he never messaged the guy. After all, every radio show had their own emails for requests and such.

 

 

 **Nico:** Who knows? I only put it on to kill time anyway. Are you saying you are a faithful listener then?

 

            Jason replied right away.

 

 **Argonaut:** I am quite a faithful listener. It’s been around a month.

 **Argonaut:** You play songs I’m not familiar with so it’s interesting.

 

 

 **Nico:** I think you’ve broken some kind of record, faithful listener. I try to play… less known bands to raise awareness of great music.

 **Nico:** Never mind the time of this show.

 

 **Argonaut:** Is that so? Do I get to request a song as my prize?

 

 **Nico:** I don’t think there’s anyone that actually listens for more than five minutes. Or if they do, they probably don’t know it ‘cause they are wasted or high or both at the same time.

 

            There was a pause. Jason could see that Nico was typing something.

 

 **Nico:** In other words, of course you can request a song.

 

 **Argonaut:** Can’t deny I might have been like that a while back too. Hahahaha

 **Argonaut:** Then Imagine Dragons, Demons. If that’s OK. Which song is playing now by the way?

  

 **Nico:** What changed? The song is Houdini by Foster The People.

 **Nico:** An excellent choice.

 

 

 _He must be really bored,_  Jason thought. Not that he minded some chatting. He hadn’t even noticed the time passing by.

 

 **Argonaut:** What changed… that’s a pretty… no, actually it’s not long.

 **Argonaut:** Just a rather lame story.

 

            Jason paused. The band name sounded familiar. He was sure he heard it before somewhere. Nico wasn’t typing anything back. Several minutes went by when Jason heard Nico’s voice on the radio once more.

 

            “Next up, Demons by Imagine Dragons for my faithful listener.” Jason noted the munching sounds.

 

 **Argonaut:**  Ah, there it is! Now I can sleep in peace!

 

            He smiled at himself.

 

 **Argonaut:** Is that previous band the one that had a live show recently? I think my friend dragged me to their concert.

 

 **Nico:** Yeah, they had one about 2 weeks ago. It was a great concert.

 

 **Argonaut:**  Yeah, it was a lot of fun.

 

 **Nico:**  Good to hear you enjoyed yourself.

 

            Another long pause. The song slowly finished, another fading in quickly. Nico didn’t say anything this time.

 

 **Argonaut:**  My name’s Jason, by the way.

 

            He typed.

 

 **Nico:**  Somehow… I know I should have expected that.

 

 **Argonaut:**  Oh?

 

 **Nico:** You’re an Argonaut and all…

 

 **Argonaut:** hahahahahaha You’re right!

 

 **Nico:**  I’m Nico. But you already know that.

 

 **Argonaut:**  I may have seen it around, yeah.

 **Argonaut:**  hahahaha

 

            Nico, once again, didn’t type anything in reply.  _Maybe he isn’t the type to ‘laugh’ on chat or something,_ Jason thought.

 

 **Argonaut:**  The show must be ending, right? Good night, Nico.

 

            He sent. At least, he should say ‘goodnight’ after being the one to message him.

 

 **Nico:** Goodnight, faithful listener. Have demon-free dreams.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 18TH**

 

            Nico dug his hand in the pocket of his aviator’s jacket and pulled out the studio keys. The students’ radio station was usually closed up around 10 or 11 PM, depending on the day’s schedule, so Nico had to unlock every night he had his own show. That was only three times per week. Since his show was so late he could actually do it whenever he wanted, even every day, but the rest of the station crew already thought he was pretty crazy to hold a show between 12 and 3 o’clock in the morning. Most students wanted to simply enjoy their nights. Or sleep. Or cram before an exam.

            The moment Nico entered the studio, Kronos, the orange fluffy cat and permanent resident of the studio, jumped from behind a desk and greeted him with a long meow. Nico didn’t pet him. Instead, he went straight to the broadcasting room, throwing his bag over on the black couch. He tried not to think whether or not the couch was used today. He set up his computer and the prepared playlist. Kronos appeared at the door. He meowed again at Nico, who ignored the cat entirely.

            It had been a week since that guy, the Argonaut, had messaged him. He wondered if he would be listening tonight as well. It was a strange but refreshing feeling to know that someone might be listening.

 

            Nico put on the first song of the night and turned on the microphone.

  

            “Tonight listeners, because I’m hungry,” he paused. “Dominos by The Big Pink.” He smiled at himself, even though he craved a Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple and the song had nothing to do with pizza.

            “You guys out there, have a bite for me too. Or, you know, an entire pizza,” he said as the song kept repeating the word ‘dominos’. At least he still had that drawer with the sweets and chocolate, he remembered. He took one and started munching.

            “Well, chocolate is good too.” He said mostly to himself, though still on air. He turned off the mic.

 

  

            An hour and many songs later, Nico turned to the microphone once again. He was really bored tonight and Kronos was in no mood to chase balls of crunched up paper.

            “Tonight… is really boring,” he sighed on air. “It’s so boring that I will tell you a story.” He continued.

            “I had to run some errands today and took the subway. Much like every day, really. Anyway, in this 20-minute ride I was lucky enough to be squished against a very handsome and well-built guy. I kept looking up at him since he was taller and then I felt a hand circling my waist and  _then_  going lower.” He took a deep breath.

            “Grabbing… my… ass… and I have to admit that for a couple of moments I was torn between excitement and feeling, you know, harassed.” Nico popped a small chocolate in his mouth. “But the handsome guy in front of me pushed past to get off at the station… and the hand was still there… grabbing.” He frowned.

            “It was just harassment after all.” He concluded. “Some old dude was there instead! Ah, the disappointment. Anyway, here’s an uplifting song for you, It’s Time by Imagine Dragons.” 

            Nico faded in the song as he spoke and turned off the microphone. It was such a disappointing memory. The guy was pretty handsome too. His inbox page flashed.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Is that all? What happened with the old dude?

 

            It was that guy again. Nico was pleasantly surprised.

 

 **Nico:** Yeah, that’s all… Did you expect me to stand there and be molested?

 

 **Argonaut:** So you stopped him? You didn’t say anything about that.

 

 **Nico:** Of course I stopped him. He wasn’t my type either.

 

 **Argonaut:** Good. And if it was the other guy?

 

 **Nico:** It’s still molesting. I think there’s better ways you can show your interest.

 

 **Argonaut:** Sorry, it was a stupid thing to ask I guess.

 

 **Nico:** It wasn’t. I would probably ask the same thing too.

 

            Nico paused for a moment. He was curious about this Jason who had been listening for a month, as he claimed.

 

 

 **Nico:** So… you’ve been listening faithfully?

 

 **Argonaut:** I regretfully missed the first half hour. Will there be a penalty?

 

            Nico laughed out loud. This Argonaut was amusing.

 

 **Nico:** You can buy this hungry radio host a pizza.

 

            He replied, only half-joking. His stomach growled at the thought.  _Pizzaaaaaa_ _,_ he thought.

 

 **Argonaut:** Which one is your favorite?

 

 **Nico:** I like the kind with the pineapple. Tropicana, Hawaiian, whatever you wanna call it.

 

 **Argonaut:** I see… well, your wish is my command!

 

            Nico stared at the message for a long moment.

 

 **Nico:** What? Seriously?!

 

            The reply came swiftly.

 

 **Argonaut:** I don’t know… I guess you will have to wait and find out.

 

 

 

            Twenty minutes later Nico heard the doorbell. He practically jumped out of his chair and was glad he wasn’t on air at the time.  _Could it be?_  Two minutes later he returned to his post with a big pizza box. The scent was overwhelming and his stomach growled once more.

            He opened the box to find his favorite pineapple pizza with a message on the inside of the box.

 

_I’m not a handsome guy,_

_but you can have a piece of me,_

_or two, or three…_

 

            Nico laughed and grabbed a slice. He turned on the mic after a couple of bites.

  

            “You won’t believe this, guys, but I am  _actually_  eating a large pizza now. All. By. Myself.” He paused to take another bite.

            “A big thank you to my faithful listener, Jason the Argonaut. Your contribution will not be forgotten!” he added with a smile.

 

 

 

            He turned to their chat.

 

 

 **Nico:** I take no responsibility for your pocket money

 

 **Argonaut:** I’m sure there will be nothing of that pizza in 10 minutes.

 **Argonaut:** I’m having one right now as well. It’s been a while.

 

 **Nico:** How come? Don’t most college students survive on pizza and other unhealthy snacks?

 

 **Argonaut:** I was in the football team until recently, so I had to follow a more ‘specific’ diet.

 

            Nico didn’t expect this. He was pretty positive that there were about zero football players paying attention to him. Always the popular, A-crowd types too. In high school, they used to call him names. Inaccurate nicknames for the things they thought he liked. But this guy, Nico thought, made him curious.

 

 **Nico:** Now that makes more sense. I don’t really follow sports. How come you stopped?

 

 **Argonaut:** Had a minor car accident. Broke my leg too, though it’s all healed up now.

 **Argonaut:** It’s amazing how quickly some things change.

 

 

 **Nico:** Must have been pretty bad. You don’t plan on going back to the team?

 **Nico:** I thought for athletes exercising was like breathing or something… or is that a common misconception?

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Maybe it’s a misconception. Maybe not.

 **Argonaut:** I guess it doesn’t apply to me. It was my father’s wish to follow this path.

 **Argonaut:** Now that I  _can_  focus on my studies I see how much that was his choice too.

 

            Nico felt a bit sorry. He never understood why parents would make their children study something they have zero interest in.

 

 **Nico:** What are you studying?

 

 **Argonaut:** Marketing. What about you?

 **Argonaut:** Journalism? Or is that a misconception for everyone who works on the radio?”

 

 **Nico:** I’m majoring in Radio Broadcasting. But not everyone here is in related fields… We have someone in History and Classics working here too, for example.

 

            The last song of the playlist blasted loudly. Nico jumped a little. His energy and excitement came back while chatting and eating, so he changed the playlist and forgot about it.

            The chat flashed with a new message.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Wow, that’s an intense song for the end.

 **Argonaut:** SAY MY NAME!! hahahaha good choice

 

 **Nico:** Going out with a bang tonight! Besides I have my faithful listener  _and_  a pizza all to myself!

 **Nico:** It’s a good night!

 

 **Argonaut:** Glad I chased your boredom away then.

 

            Nico smiled.  _You really did…_  he mused.

 

 **Nico:**  Show’s finished. I should go.

 

 **Argonaut:** You should. Go sleep.

 **Argonaut:** Goodnight!

 

 **Nico:**  Good night to you too, faithful listener.

 

 

            Nico didn’t bother to say his regular goodnight. He was too preoccupied with the food. He quickly put the endless playlist of popular songs to play overnight until the morning 10 o’clock show and returned home.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 8TH**

 

        Jason was lying in bed at last. Really tired and fairly drunk. Jupiter was curled at his feet, sleeping.  Somehow, he didn’t feel ready to sleep just yet. He grabbed his laptop from the side table and turned it on.  _It’s Wednesday,_ he thought.  _Nico’s radio show is always on Wednesdays…_ Withoutwaiting longer he went to the student radio page and clicked on the big LISTEN button. Jason didn’t wait to see if Nico was indeed hosting a show.

 

 **Argonaut:** Heyyyyyyyyyy! No, shout out to your drunken listeners this time???

 **Argonaut:** I hope you don’t count on me! This time I’m drunk as well.

 

            He paused and checked the messages. They made sense.  _Good_.

 

 **Argonaut:** Nice to hear your show again.

 

            He paused yet again. He knew this song. He turned to type again.

 

 **Argonaut:** Are you sure that Stacy is not your name????

 

 

            Several minutes later, Jason frowned. Nico didn’t seem to be replying or typing or anything at all. Perhaps he didn’t have a show that night after all. He browsed some of the university pages and the news for a while until he noticed his inbox tab flashing.

 

 

 **Nico:** That’s not my name.

 **Nico:** So, you joined the legions of the drunken tonight?

 

           

            Jason smiled widely. He  _did_ have a show after all!

 

 

            “Hello, listeners, as a request this time. Though you are drunk and possibly asleep with the radio on. Again.” Nico let out a heavy sigh. “Well, I hope tonight’s playlist gives you nice dreams or keeps the nightmares at bay.”

 

            Jason stopped browsing to hear Nico’s call out and laughed to himself. He missed his shows over the Christmas holidays. Nico had a nice, smooth voice, not as deep as his own.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Why, what kind of songs will you play? I feel like I’ve let you down somehow… But no matter, I will follow you.

 

            Jason noted the Lykke Li song playing.

 

 **Nico:** Just the usual. You were going to get drunk sooner or later. There’re parties everywhere, after all.

 **Nico:**  And careful who you follow, faithful listener.

 

 **Argonaut:** If you were dangerous, you would do other stuff at 2am.

 

 **Nico:** I live an exciting life, as you can tell.

 

 **Argonaut:** Why don’t you go to parties as well? I’m sure you could be a great DJ.

 

 **Nico:** Hm, not my style. I like concerts instead.

 

 **Argonaut:** You can’t have concerts every day! You shouldn’t just stay in or do shows…

 

 **Nico:** Why not? I like it like this. Besides, I will have the experience after.

 

            Jason rubbed his forehead. Nico was too much sometimes.  _How can he think of stuff like that so early on?_

 

 

 **Argonaut:** You are too mature. You should have fun too!

 

 

 **Nico:** I’m sure we’re not too different.

 

 **Argonaut:** Look… dude, you’re talking about experience and I’m lying here with my dog, drunk and starving.

 

 

 **Nico:** Wouldn’t some… pizza be nice now?

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Screw you, man.

 

 

 **Nico:** That would be nice too.

 

            Jason blinked at the message. He didn’t expect this sort of reply.  _He’s a little brat tonight,_ he thought.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** Thanks… I tried not to mention the ‘horny’ part before.

 

 

 **Nico:** Then maybe you will like this song. It’s called Get Some.

 

            He listened as closely as he could until the first chorus.

 

 **Argonaut:** Are you calling me a prostitute?

 

 **Nico:** Hell no. I don’t even know what you look like. But perhaps it describes your needs at this point?

 

 **Argonaut:** You do have a point. Hey, are you gonna dedicate a song to me? I didn’t hear a dedication!

 

 

            He didn’t see Nico typing again. A new song came on slowly and Nico’s voice echoed.

 

            “To my very faithful and drunk listener, Jason. I dedicate this song, because he has many needs tonight. Are you gonna be my girl.”

 

            Jason laughed out loud recognizing the song. The chat beeped.

 

 

 **Nico:** You mean like this?

 

 **Argonaut:** That’s the sweetest thing anyone has done for me! I hope you don’t mind that I don’t have long brown hair though. I do wear boots. Sometimes.

 

 **Nico:** It’s okay. I have.

 **Nico:** And wear boots sometimes too.

 

 **Argonaut:** You must be pretty sweet too, with all that chocolate you consume over there.

 

 **Nico:** I eat it; I don’t cover myself in it! hahaha

 

 **Argonaut:** A good life choice! Girls would be all over you.

 

            He laughed as he tried to compile an image in his head of a guy with long brown hair, boots, an evil cat and a pile of chocolate next to him, wearing a sign that said “My name is not Stacy!” Jupiter woke from his slumber and looked at Jason.

 

            “Sorry, buddy, go back to sleep.” Jupiter barked lightly at him and rested his head back down.

 

 **Nico:** No, thanks.

 

 **Argonaut:** I know, what a nightmare!

 

 **Nico:** You shouldn’t be complaining. Or do you have a girlfriend now?

 

 **Argonaut:** Nah, keeping away for a while.

 

 **Nico:** What about guys then?

 

 **Argonaut:** I’m doing my best to resist my flat mate.

 

 **Nico:** Is he that irresistible?

 

 **Argonaut:** Well, you know, he does often come out of the shower and dances in his towel.

 

            Jason tried to control himself. Leo was also drunk and asleep in the room next to his.

 

 **Nico:** Interesting…

 

 **Argonaut:** The best part is when he puts on a show for me.

 **Argonaut:** You know, opens his towel and shakes his hips… Ah that Latin spirit!

 

 **Nico:** You’re right. That sounds pretty irresistible to me.

 

 **Argonaut:** Maybe I should tell him to put on a show for you too. He visits the station sometimes.

 

 **Nico:** Oh? He comes here often?

 

 **Argonaut:** For any technical problems you’ve got. You’ve never seen him? He’s a pretty loud fellow.

 

 **Nico:** I don’t come too much during the day. Maybe I’ve seen him around.

 

            Jason wonders how you can miss a guy like Leo. He’s a magnet sometimes, but he’s biased. Leo’s the funniest guy he knows.

 

 **Argonaut:** Well, in any case, that’s all about my love life and me. Hope you’ve got the better end.

 

 **Nico:** I’m just going with the flow.

 

 **Argonaut:** Going with the flow is nice. Ah, I should also dedicate a song to you!

 

            He paused. He had to make it a good one! He wanted to show Nico that he had been listening to his how.

 

 **Argonaut:** How about Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes?

 

            There was no reply. He wondered if Nico didn’t like the song. But he was sure he did, after all Nico had played it in the past. Or maybe he had heard it somewhere else…  Jason was about to type again and ask if there was something wrong with his choice of dedication.

 

 

            “Here’s something that’s never happened before on my show… This song is dedicated to me, by my faithful listener. Thank you, Jason.”

 

 

 **Nico:** That’s a good song.

 

            Jason was pleased. More than pleased. Nico liked the song. He liked the dedication. And he was the first one ever to dedicate a song to him while he was doing a show.

 

 

 **Argonaut:** You like it? I’m glad.

 

 **Nico:** It’s the last song. Time to sleep, Jason.

 

 **Argonaut:** Time to sleep…

 

            He was already falling asleep. He was going to put the laptop to the side when he saw one last message flashing.

 

 **Nico:** You might wanna help yourself out before you sleep. Goodnight!

 

             _That little brat,_ he thought. His brain half agreeing already with that last message.

 

 

 

 

**JANUARY 10TH**

 

 

        Nico went by the station around noon. He was highly suspecting that Kronos was the culprit behind his missing glove and decided to look for it during lunch break. It was the only time of the day that he was free.

            The station was full of people, as it always was in the middle of the day. Percy and Annabeth were in the broadcasting room holding their mid-day show. It was the most popular of the day after all. Nico sighed and looked away. Percy was still gorgeous. He wondered if it was the messy dark hair or the sea colored eyes. He quickly discarded the thought and scanned the room for the orange cat. Kronos was probably hiding or perhaps tearing the glove apart in a dark corner of the station.

  

            “Hey, can you pass me that screwdriver?” an unfamiliar voice said. Nico looked around to the guy behind him. He was wearing a white, but dirty shirt and looked like he sat under the sun too much, even for January. His hair curled in a million ways. Nico wondered where he’d seen him before.

 

            “Here you go,” he passed him a screwdriver that was lying on the table. Nico examined the guy closer and then it dawned on him. Jason did mention… the Latin thing.

            “Are you by any change, Leo?” he asked. Perhaps he wasn’t but why not ask him? Jason did say Leo came at the station to fix their equipment.

 

            “Yes! I am! I’m Leo, your one and only, amazing repairman! At your service!” he said with a smile.

 

            Nico raised his eyebrows momentarily. That was some introduction. He smiled back a little and nodded. He really did fit Jason’s description, but Leo was definitely shorter than he expected. He imagined him doing the little after-shower dance that Jason told him about and couldn’t hold back a laugh.

 

            “I know I’m usually hilarious, but this time I didn’t say anything,” Leo said.

 

            “Just… amused. Have you seen any gloves lying around by any chance?” he asked.

 

            “Oh… was it this thing?” Leo pulled a piece of wool from his pocket. It was attached to a long, long string. “Found it over there,” he said pointing. 

 

            Nico looked at it and groaned. That was definitely his glove. All chewed up, as he feared. “Yeah… Guess I was too late,” he mumbled. “Never mind, you can keep it.”

 

            “I will treat it with respect. That cat is evil!” Leo said as Nico turned to leave. He wondered if Leo always made comments like this and waved behind his back.

 

            “Bye!” Leo said in a loud voice behind.

 

 

            Nico returned to his classes later in the afternoon, curious about what life with a flat mate must be like. He was sure that Leo and Jason and their dog, Jupiter, were having immense fun. He, however, was still living in the dorms. Something that hopefully would change by next year. He was tired of his roommate going out and returning at some god-forsaken hour, drunk and sometimes with company. He was almost traumatized the first time that happened.

            In comparison to his roommate, Jason was a thousand times more pleasant when drunk. Flirty, even. Which Nico liked. A lot. He thought about the things he knew about him: 

 

  * a) He was in the football team in the past, which probably meant athletic and nice build. Possibly tall. Unlike him. He was average.
  * b) He enjoyed Nico’s radio show and the music he put on, which said a lot.
  * c) He dedicated Stereo Hearts to him. Which was… well, cute.
  * d) He didn’t have long brown hair. Also, unlike him. His hair could fit in a small ponytail after all. 



 

       

            Nico wondered what Jason  _did_  look like. Did he have black hair? Or blond? Or maybe it was brown but not long… He wondered about his eyes and if he’d ever actually met him in person. Maybe he already had and he didn’t know it was him. But he doubted that.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 28TH**

 

        The next couple of weeks passed quickly without Nico realizing it. His plan to try and ask Jason what he does look like was quickly forgotten with their chat about anything and everything. Now it was time for the next semester to start. He sat in his post in the broadcasting room and checked the chat. Jason wasn’t even logged in. They chatted so often that his email would always display his name whether the ‘Argonaut’ was online or not.

            A whole hour passed when Nico thought that perhaps Jason fell asleep tonight.

 

 **Argonaut:** I bet you are stuffing yourself with chocolate right now.

 

            The chat blinked.  _When did he…?_  Nico found himself smiling. Jason was online. He had company and… yes, he was eating chocolate.

 

 **Argonaut:** I never asked, but you do drink, right?

 

 **Nico:** Yeah, sure. I drink.

 

 **Argonaut:** So you would totally enjoy some beer and pizza right now, wouldn’t you??

 

 **Nico:** Of course! Who wouldn't?

 

 **Argonaut:** Thought so.

 

            Nico jumped when he heard the doorbell. He shook his head wondering if Jason had something delivered to him again. He made sure the playlist would be OK without his supervision and went to open the door. He it open a little at first to see a guy in a big coat and a beanie. He was holding a large box. _This guy… he did send pizza…_  he mused.  The guy looked a bit worried.

 

 

            “This pizza is for, um, Nico?” The guy said and glanced at Nico as he checked a receipt.

 

            “That’s me.” Nico said. 

 

            “Are you sure?” The tall delivery guy asked again.

 

            “Last time I checked, yes.”  _What was it with this guy?_  He thought.

 

            “Hm, there must be a mistake with my information. I’m positive, Nico has long brown hair.” He smiled. Nico examined him closer, suspicion rising. A thin line at the side of his mouth was visible and his eyes were brilliant blue. Sky blue.  Nico smiled back and turned his head a little for the ponytail.

 

            “Oh that would explain it!” the guy exclaimed.

 

            “You’re Jason, aren’t you?”  Nico hoped his guess was correct. The guy smiled wider confirming it. “Come on in. It’s cold.”

 

            Nico let Jason get inside and locked the door behind them again. He looked over at him, pizza and beers in hand. He sure was something. Jason was a whole head taller than him.

 

            “Let’s go in the broadcasting room, I shouldn’t leave the playlist at the mercy of Kronos.” Nico said jokingly and walked ahead. Jason followed.

 

            “Is he going to play his own songs if you let him?” he asked. Nico was glad that Jason wasn’t awkward even though it was the first time they met in person. He tried to do the same.

           

            “Who knows? Have a seat.” He offered. Jason set down the beers and the pizza.

 

            “Great!” he took off his beanie and ruffled his blond hair. “Cause I have the perfect song to request!”

 

            “Do you now? Which one?” Nico asked curious.

 

            “White Stripes. My doorbell.” He said as if pleased with his find. Nico laughed a little and searched for the song on his laptop.

 

            “There we go,” he said queuing it up.

 

             “Nice to meet you, in person at last,” Jason said extending his hand.

 

            “Nice to meet you too,” Nico shook his hand, still warm from the pizza box.

 

            “Sorry to show up unannounced. I didn’t think much about it.” Jason admitted.

 

            “It’s alright. You brought food and drinks with you.” Nico paused. “I’m easily bribed.” Jason laughed.

 

            “Is it okay to drink in here?” he asked.

 

            “Yeah, as long as we don’t spill on the machines, of course.”

 

            “Leo will come for my head if I do that.” Nico imagined Leo chasing them with that screwdriver and laughed.

 

            “Definitely!”

 

            “Speaking of ‘killer’ intentions, Kronos isn’t here?” Jason asked looking around and under the desk.

 

            “He should be around here somewhere for sure.” Nico confirmed.

 

            “Psss, psss, psss… Ahhh, right, he’s proud, he wouldn’t come over like that.” Jason said and sat back in his chair again.

 

            “Yeah, you’re fighting a losing battle there. But he might smell the food and come. He usually does.” Nico added some more songs to the list and adjusted it since Jason was there.

 

            “That’s good, I have some pineapple to give him.” Jason said making himself comfortable and then opening the box.

 

            “Or you know… I could eat it.” Nico said as his stomach made a sound.

 

            “Of course. If you want it!”

 

            “Why do you think I like Hawaiian?” Nico said, finally grabbing a piece and stuffing it in his mouth. Jason laughed amused.

 

 

             Jason, who had never been in a radio station before, started asking questions the moment he settled and started eating as well. The pepperoni half, at least. He asked about Nico’s ‘magical’ drawer as he called it. What he really meant was the chocolate-filled one. Nico, amused, showed him and passed him a piece.

            Then he asked about the couch, which Nico spoke about several times. The so-called ‘sinful’ couch, that alumni must have bought a few years back judging by the breaks in the black leather. But instead of having the couch out in the main space for guests or resting, the couch was stuffed in the small broadcasting room in a dark corner that isn’t in plain view from the big window. Nico never understood why people would put it there. Or, he would, but it was such a big risk. Jason kept laughing at the thought of any couple that uses it forgetting to turn off the microphones. Beyond embarrassing.

 

            Kronos appeared sniffing the air slowly; obviously the pizza reached him at last. He jumped on Jason’s lap and purred loudly. Nico stared at the cat and Jason. Kronos turned around himself, brushing on Jason’s shirt.

 

            “He doesn’t look malicious…” Jason petted him as Kronos purred pleased.

 

            “He must have a hidden agenda, cause he never does things like that,” Nico said.

 

            Jason picked some sausage from the pizza and offered it to the cat. Kronos grabbed it, half biting on Jason’s fingers and ran for it.

 

            “OW!”

 

            “I thought it lasted long.” Nico paused. “He has… mood swings. Is your finger okay?”

 

            “It’s OK. Nothing in comparison to other injuries. He’s really fast!” Jason said, looking back at Kronos, who ran out of the room.

 

            Nico didn’t think the night could get any better. He didn’t even think that he’d get to meet Jason in person any time soon. But here he was, a tall and rather handsome guy who genuinely wanted to hang out with him while he was doing his show. He let him choose several songs as they ate the pizza and drank the beers. He even left the closing song up to him. Jason mused about his promotion to ‘visiting’ faithful listener and, much to Nico’s surprise, asked to play ‘that Spanish song.’ Nico didn’t protest. Why should he? It was the song that was playing when Jason first messaged him. You could say it was special.

 

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 14TH**

 

 

            Leo wept as he was sprawled on the couch.

            “WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???” He cried and hugged the pillow. Jupiter stared at him. Jason looked at him curiously as he put on his jacket. “I hate this daaaaayyyyy!” Leo continued and rolled over in a position where he stared at Jason upside down.

 

            “Did Calypso get a better grade than you?” Jason asked amused at his friend.

 

            “Why would you remind me?!” Leo pulled his pillow closer in defense. He looked hurt, but Jason knew that he was just making a scene.

 

            “So what’s the deal then?” Jason wrapped his scarf around his neck. Leo sat up quickly and gave him a warning look. 

 

            “Wait, you’re really leaving?” He asked in horror. “But I got us CAKE! I even got Jupiter a heart shaped dog snack!” Leo explained. Jason furrowed his eyebrows and went to sit next to him. He put his arm around him.

 

            “Okay, what’s wrong?” He asked rubbing Leo’s shoulders. He was starting to get worried about him.  _And what’s with the cake?_

 

            “What’s wrong?!” Leo exclaimed scandalized. “I thought…  _at least_  we could spend Valentine’s together! But you…  _you_  have a d-date!? Sacrilege!!” He yelled.

 

            Jason blinked and then burst into laughter. “So that’s what you’re worried about? I’ll be back to eat the cake with you in a couple of hours.” He ruffled Leo’s hair. “It’s not a date.”

 

            “It’s not? Then where are you going?” Leo asked him.

 

            “I’m meeting with Nico, the radio host?” Jason clarified. Leo should remember him, since he mentioned Nico every now and then. “I wouldn’t betray you! Not for another man!” He laughed. 

 

            Leo’s face brightened. “Yeah, okay.” He said, his face turning back to normal. “You can go now.” He smiled too, pushing him away.

 

 

 

            Jason made his way to Grover’s Coffee shop. He liked hanging out there. It was close to his flat and had comfortable couches and chairs and more than decent coffee. It was also never over-crowded, but that might not be the case today. Why didn’t he think about it? He had only suggested meeting on Friday when Nico messaged him, because of the homework overload. He didn’t think it would actually fall on Valentine’s Day.

            He looked through the big windows before entering. It didn’t actually seem that busy.  _Thank you, Grover’s Coffee for never failing me!_  He looked around and spotted Nico at the far end table. The younger man was reading something on a notebook. He looked completely absorbed in it. Jason smiled to himself and ordered his coffee before going over to join him.

            He sat down on the chair opposite him. Nico didn’t react. Jason looked at the big cup of hot chocolate on the table and Nico’s scribblings next to what seemed to be a list of songs. More than half of them had the word ‘love’ in it. Or something similar.

 

            “Working on tonight’s playlist?” Jason asked. Nico raised his head, surprised.

 

            “Hey, you’re here! Yeah.”  He replied. He didn’t seem happy about it.

 

            “You don’t seem pleased with it.” Jason said cautiously. Nico sighed.

 

            “What is there to like? Look at this list!” He said, exasperated, and pushed the notebook towards him. “I hate Valentine’s day!” He shook his head in despair.

 

            “It’s definitely filled with love!” Jason said examining the list full of songs about love. “If you hate it this much, you don’t have to make a themed playlist.”

 

            “Yeah, but everyone had a themed playlist today. Might as well.” Nico took the notebook back and flipped it shut.

 

            It was strange seeing Nico outside of his environment. Jason had listened to what felt already like countless of his late night shows and met him for the first time less than a month ago, but it was still hard to picture Nico during the daytime and not using that bored and un-amused radio voice. The image of Nico in class flashed in his mind and he smiled.

 

            “You’re really passionate about the things that you like!” Jason noted. Nico raised his eyebrows. “The chocolate,” he added.

 

            “Oh, right. It tastes better than coffee, right?” Jason looked at his coffee awkwardly and sipped some. “Sorry,” Nico hurried to say. Jason laughed.  “It’s personal preferences, right?” Nico continued.

 

            “Chocolate, pineapple… what else?” Jason asked then thought it’s most likely to be something that will make the combination even more bizarre.

 

            “What else I like?” Nico thought for a moment. “Chinese?”

 

            “The language or the food?” Jason asked.

 

            “The food. The sweet and sour kind.” Nico smiled, pleased.

 

            “That’s still pineapple!” Jason should have expected it. Nico shrugged as if innocent. Jason shook his head and rested it on his hand.  _This guy is hopeless_ , he thought. “Hey, I hope I didn’t ruin any plans for today. I totally forgot it was Valentine’s,” Jason said.

 

            “No, just me and my playlist.” Nico said.

 

            “At least you’re taking it well.” Jason sipped his coffee. “So, you said you wanted to give me something?”

 

            “Yes, I did!” Nico pulled his bag and searched for something. He pulled out a CD. Jason looked at him curiously. “When you visited the station the other day, it happened to be my birthday, so I wanted to thank you.”

 

            Jason felt his face grow hot. It was embarrassing. He looked from Nico to the CD and shifted in his seat, then took the disk from Nico’s hands.

 

            “I didn’t know…” He said quietly. “Happy Birthday!”

 

            “It’s fine.” Nico replied. Jason felt really awkward. “Anyway, I made this mix for you.” He explained. “It’s also for being my faithful listener all this while!” He added quickly.

 

            Jason examined the cover with the list of songs.

 

  * El Incendio - Sidonie
  * Demons - Imagine Dragons
  * Get Some - Lykke Li
  * Dominos - The Big Pink
  * That’s Not My Name - The Ting Tings
  * I Follow Rivers - Lykke Li
  * Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet
  * My Doorbell - The White Stripes
  * Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy
  * Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons
  * Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft Adam Levine



  


  
            “Thank you,” he said and looked at Nico. “It has all the great hits in here!”

 

            Nico smiled. “I included every important song.”

 

            “Important?” Jason looked at the list again.

 

            Nico continued. “Yeah, you know... like, the Spanish song and the song you requested or--”

 

            “The song I requested?” Jason cut him off to ask. “When? You mean, My Doorbell?”

 

            “No, I mean… Demons and Stereo Hearts…” Nico said cautiously. Jason stared at him in disbelief.

 

            “How do you even remember these?” He asked. Nico shrugged.

 

            “I guess it’s because you were the only person I was chatting with.” He said awkwardly.

 

            “Oh, right. It does make sense!” Jason said. According to Nico, he was the first to listen to his show for this long and message him. He always thought he exaggerated.

 

            “There’s something missing,” he said skeptically after a while. Nico looked at him wide eyed. “Do you think I would be satisfied with this?” Jason teased. Nico stared confused. He clearly didn’t expect to hear that. Jason wanted to laugh, but kept his cool. “There’s no signature! You didn’t sign it!” He paused. “No dedication either!”

 

            Nico blinked.

 

            “Oh, well… I can write something, I guess.” Jason gave in and started laughing.

 

 

**MARCH 15TH**

 

            Nico stood in the corner of the room where they held the spring meeting for all radio shows. He always felt like an outsider during these meetings. His show wasn’t during daytime, so few things affected it. He would simply inform about his days, sometimes give a schedule of his shows and plans and note the dates he would stop for holidays and return. Everyone else, on the other hand, chatted and decided according to their show’s popularity and exam schedule, which made things complicated. Nico agreed that you couldn’t have a popular day show and just stop early for the exam period since most students liked to listen to it. He hoped he would get requests to keep airing his show during the exams when he was in his senior year.

            He looked at the people around him. Percy and Annabeth’s midday show was, by far, the most popular. They were only a year older than him as well. Nico always wondered if they were together before they started their show or it just happened. Everyone always said what a great match they were. He sighed staring at Percy for a little longer. He could still remember when he first met him. Before he knew it, he had an incurable crush on him and, naturally, he envied Annabeth. He still found Percy incredibly attractive, but it wasn’t the same anymore. Percy had Annabeth, after all.

 

            Nico got lost in thought and stopped listening to the conversation in the room. He was one of the few sophomore hosts and picked the ‘ungodly’ nighttime slot back in late August. In fact, he asked for it when he found all the decent ones were taken. He didn’t hope for listeners, especially since two of his three days were popular party nights, but in December his first actual listener messaged him. He was surprised, but nothing came close to meeting him in person. Jason had even picked Nico’s birthday to visit him and bring his favorite pizza. Jason, who was as attractive as Percy, or perhaps even more with those blue sparkling eyes. Nico wouldn’t admit how the blond took his breath away when he realized he was his faithful listener.

            He met Jason several times after that. To give him a mix CD and say thank you or drag him to a good indie gig in the smallest and quirkiest venues around town. Jason always smiled and tagged along and had this unconscious habit of making Nico’s day better. Of course, Jason did not know this, but it was one of those things that made Nico like him more as days went by, his heart feeling light.

 

 

 

            “Nico!”

 

            A familiar voice and a small push brought him back from his daydream. He shook his head and looked around. “Yeah?” He asked, a little confused. He had completely spaced out and forgot he was at a meeting.

 

            “Are you going to continue the show after Spring Break?” Rachel Dare, a girl with vivid red hair and a strange aura, asked him. Somehow she was always dressed in clothes that were splattered with various colors of paint.

 

            Nico looked around for a moment wondering how long they were trying to get his attention. “Yes, I plan on continuing until the end.” He confirmed.

 

            Percy crossed his arms and nodded. “You guys keep complaining about studying, but look at Nico. He’s a rookie but he’s more committed than you!” He said. Annabeth next to him agreed.

 

            Nico felt a blush coming on. “My exam schedule is easier than yours. That’s all.”

 

            The Stoll brothers laughed. “You’re only a sophomore. Just wait!” Connor said. The Stoll brothers hosted a comedic radio show and often it felt like they took everything too lightly. Nico was glad for their presence. Nothing was boring when they were around.

 

            “I’ll keep that in mind.” Nico said.

 

            “One more host until the end of the year!” Rachel chanted and scribbled on the whiteboard where the May calendar was slowly filling up with exams and events and shows.

 

            Nico leaned back on the wall. His part was over, but he had to stay until the end of the meeting. Instead, all he could think of was the concert tickets he won at the raffle earlier. It was one of Jason’s favorite bands and he would most likely go crazy when he found out.

 

 

**APRIL 8TH**

 

            The bar was getting more and more crowded as the time for the show approached. Jason was happy that they came early enough to grab a table with a good view. That gave him the time to catch up with Piper without interruptions. Neither he nor Leo had seen her in a while as she was studying in a different university across town. He watched as the band move to the small stage and set up, when he was poked at the sides. He jumped up and turned around to see Nico.

 

            “Hey!” Nico greeted him. Jason was pleasantly surprised.

 

            “Hey! What’s up? How come you’re here?” Jason said out of habit.

 

            “Came to see the band.” Nico explained the obvious.  _Of course._  “Our seats are back there though.” Nico looked back toward the end of the long room and half pointed at a table where a girl in a purple dress was waiting.

 

            “Of course, you’re here for the band! That was stupid of me to ask.” Jason said. The girl with sharp characteristics and long braided hair looked towards them too. “That’s pretty far back.” Jason continued, surprised that Nico didn’t arrive hours before in order to be close to the stage. In the past, when he took Jason to various gigs they would get there early in order to get the best possible view.

 

            Nico nodded. “Yeah, we arrived a bit late.” He admitted.

 

            Jason looked back at their table. Leo and Piper looked back at him. He should, at least, do introductions. “This is Leo and Piper. Guys, this is Nico.” He said looking from one to the other.

 

            “Nice to meet you.” Nico shook their hands.

 

            “Oh! The guy from the radio!” Piper exclaimed. Then, looked at Nico. “Nice to meet you, too.” She said with her charming smile.

 

            “Finally! I’ve been curious to meet you since you and Jason hang out so much.” Leo said.

 

            Nico half-smiled looking at Leo. “I heard a lot about you, too. We have met at the radio station though.” He said.

 

            “We did?” Leo laughed nervously. Clearly his memory failed him.

 

            Jason felt a little self-conscious. He leaned in toward Leo and Piper. “They arrived a little late and have a table at the back. Do you guys mind if they joined us here?” He asked them. Nico, after all, had gotten him in so many events and gigs that this would be nothing in return. Piper agreed and said that they already chatted for a while. Leo nodded in agreement as well.

 

            Jason turned back to Nico. “Do you want to join us? There’s enough room for everyone.”

 

            Nico looked skeptical. “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude…”

 

            “Yes, of course!” Jason insisted. “The view is great!” He added. Nico smiled a little.

 

            “Alright. I’ll go get Reyna, then.”

 

            Jason watched him go and chat with the girl. Then turned back to Leo and Piper. “You guys are sure this is okay?” He asked to confirm again.

 

            “Stop worrying, we already said it’s ok!” Leo told him off.

 

 

 

 

 

            Moments later, Nico re-joined them followed by the girl with the long braid. Her name was Reyna and she was a friend of Nico’s from the university, although she wasn’t studying Radio and Broadcasting like himself. She sat next to Piper, while Nico squeezed between her and Jason.

            In the end it turned out more comfortable than Jason expected and Reyna was an interesting person. She and Piper kept chatting all through the night, and he was sure they would become fast friends. Leo jumped in and asked Nico a million questions before starting to share embarrassing stories about Jason. The blond tried to stop him many times, but Leo, who had drunk several beers, would go on about Jason’s weird habits. Jason found himself smiling and laughing at the stories as well. He was glad that he and Nico ended up being friends. He was an interesting person.

 

 

 

 

**MAY 30TH**

 

 

            Nico’s hands trembled from excitement. He was waiting for Jason across the concert venue for 10 minutes now and it felt like half a day already. He must have checked his pocket for the tickets for the hundredth time that evening and scanned the crowd for the tall blond. He spotted him in the distance looking around, probably searching for Nico. Jason was dressed in simple jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and a jacket. A small smile formed in Nico’s lips immediately and he headed toward the taller guy. He sneaked up behind him and poked at his side. Jason jumped and spun around fast to look at his assaulter, his face brightening as he saw Nico. He smiled at him.

 

            “You looked lost,” Nico said.

 

            “Good thing you found me,” Jason replied. “I was starting to get desperate. This place is flooded with people. It’s not like you stand out or something.” He said.

 

            “Then let’s go in, desperate guy,” Nico pulled at his jacket. “Careful not to lose me in the crowd!” He added leading the way to the entrance.

 

            Jason stayed close as they squeezed through the crowd to go as much to the front as possible. Of course, everyone wanted to be in the front, and they only managed to get around the middle. Nico hoped for a good view.

 

            “We should have come earlier,” Jason exhaled and put a comforting hand on Nico’s shoulder.

 

            “Well, their last album was a huge success! It’s only expected.” He paused. “But despite the squeezing and the pushing… it’s exciting. Right?”

 

            Jason nodded. “I really feel the adrenaline rising! It’s been a while since I’ve been to such a big concert.”

 

            “Really? Whose concert did you go to?” Nico didn’t think Jason was the type to go to really big concerts. And he wasn’t counting the small concerts he dragged him to over the past few months.

 

            “It was a Coldplay concert. I was in high school back then.” Jason admitted.

 

            “I can promise this is going to be a lot more exciting.” Nico said sounding more than a hundred percent sure. “Besides… you have the perfect company with you.”

 

            “Yes, I certainly do!” Jason laughed.

 

 

            The moment the band came on the stage Nico felt the entire crowd push them forward. Nico laughed, having waited for this forward push that signaled the crowds excitement. Thankfully, they weren’t squished against the people in front of them too much. He laughed at Jason, whose shock remained plastered on his face for a few long seconds.

            The music echoed loudly as the members of the band appeared, greeting the audience and going straight into a powerful song. Nico sang along with everyone else and nudged Jason to join in. The blond smiled at him, face flushed from the heat. Nico noted that it took Jason roughly two songs to relax and be one with the crowd. Soon, both of them were following with everyone in the songs and jumping and dancing.

 

 

 

            “Do you, maybe, want me to put you on my shoulders?”  Jason asked, leaning towards Nico who tiptoed to find a clearer view.

 

            Nico stared at him for a moment surprised. A gleeful smile spread across his face. Nico looked around, but there were already some who were doing this anyway. Even though it was couples. Jason didn’t wait and kneeled a little for Nico to get on. There was no way he would say no to this.

 

            “This is the best view!” Nico yelled down holding onto Jason’s head and laughing. He heard Jason laughing back and holding tight onto his legs. He tried not to pull at his hair as he tried to keep his balance at the same time.

 

            “Come on, Jason! Sing! You’re not that bad!” Nico yelled at him, looking down at Jason. He ruffled Jason’s hair.

 

            “Careful not to faint up there!” Jason replied. Nico laughed and tried to lean down a bit. It was harder than it appeared.

 

            “Cause the air is so thin up here?” He half asked, but was distracted when the next song came up.

 

            Once again he ruffled and pulled at Jason’s hair. “Hey, it’s your favorite!”

 

            Nico didn’t make out what Jason shouted over. He wasn’t sure if it was meant for him or the song. He just tried to hold on tight and not fall down.  _This is the best concert ever,_  he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Jason heaved a sigh.  “It’s over.” He remarked.  

 

            Nico rested his arms on his head, leaning forward. He was tired, but his heart was still beating fast. Suddenly, he was conscious of the way Jason was holding onto his thighs. Most guys would put their girlfriends on their shoulders, after all. Not their friends. He felt guilty and very self-conscious.

 

            “I think I’ll let you down.” Jason said as he released Nico’s legs.

 

            Nico snapped out of his thoughts and squeezed his legs tight to hold on out of reflex, practically crushing Jason’s head. Jason grabbed Nico’s thighs and pulled them.

 

            “Can’t breathe!” he exclaimed. Nico couldn’t help it and burst out laughing.

 

            “It’s okay, you can put me down…” he paused. “Slowly please.”

 

            Jason bend down enough to let Nico’s feet touch the ground again. When he was off, Jason stretched his back and shoulders. Nico stretched a little as well.

 

            “You OK?” Nico asked.

 

            “Yeah, now I know all my years of practice were meant for this day.” Jason joked.

 

            “You were the best ride I could wish for.” Nico said only to realize how much it sounded like flirting. He hoped it wouldn’t turn things awkward. “Shall we go?” he added quickly.

 

            “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

 

            Without saying anything Nico headed towards Jason and Leo’s flat. They didn’t make any after-concert plans. Nico felt his heart beat with all that adrenaline and excitement. So far he could say it was the best day he could wish for, and he intended to keep it that way. A calm smile appeared on his face as they walked in the chill night.

 

            “Ah, we’re going to my place?” Jason asked walking next to him.

 

            “I thought to drop you off first since you were carrying me on your shoulders for most of the concert.” Nico replied.

 

            Jason nodded and walked in silence.

 

            “I can’t believe the exams are over!” he sighed after a while. Jason sounded even more relieved than Nico was. “What are you planning to do over the summer?”

 

            “Maybe get a part-time job and go to a couple of concerts?” Nico shrugged.

 

            “Part-time job? Here or somewhere else?” Jason asked.

 

            “Back at my hometown. But it’s not very far from here.” Nico explained. He could commute to university from home if he wanted, but chose not to. And this way he could do the late night show too. Living in the dorms had its benefits.

 

            “And what kind of job are you thinking about?”

 

            “Probably whatever will help me get the money for the concerts fast enough?”  _Isn’t that obvious?_  He thought, amused.

 

            “Anything for the concerts!” Jason laughed.

 

            “I should become a professional concert go-er in the future!” Nico beamed,

 

            “That would suggest you’re not one already.”

 

            “Well, I’m not paid to attend concerts. Yet!” Nico said determined and perhaps a little more seriously than planned. Jason looked at him surprised.

 

            “Oh, that’s what you meant. And what will you do? Write reviews on magazines? Go for interviews backstage?” He asked.

 

            “Definitely backstage interviews!” He laughed. “I’m not really into writing lengthy reviews. But, you never know.”

 

            “And who knows? If you have a radio show they might come and do the interview live!” Jason said. Nico nodded, excited.  _That would be ideal!_  He thought and bumped into Jason as he daydreamed of having his own radio program one day.

 

            “Sorry,” he apologized.

 

            Jason smiled. “You can bump into me any time.”

 

            Nico wondered why at these random times, Jason would go and say something like that. He felt his heart beat hard against his chest. They were already in front of Jason’s apartment building and this was probably the last time he would see him until…

 

            “Already here…” Nico paused. “I guess I’ll see you in… September?” He asked hopefully.  

 

            “If not sooner! You never know, right?” Jason flashed a smile. “There’s tons of concerts in California over the summer.”

 

            Nico nodded.

 

            “Don’t forget to call if you’re near by!” Jason searched for his keys in his pocket and pulled them out.

 

            “Sure thing.” Nico replied and hoped his heart would stop pounding. It was like he was still in the concert venue. “Thanks for coming with me today.”

 

            “Are you kidding?” Jason stared at him like he was insane. “Thanks for inviting me! It was awesome!”

 

            Nico felt his face grow hot and hoped Jason couldn’t tell he was holding his breath. He was staring at the pavement when he took a step right in front of Jason. Then he took one more breath to gather courage and looked up at Jason. The taller looked at him questioningly. Nico hoped that Jason wouldn’t hate him; because he was taking a chance as he closed his eyes, tilted his head just a bit to reach, and kissed him. It was only a simple and soft kiss on the lips, but Nico felt like his face was on fire.

 

            He didn’t know if it was a second or two later when he pulled away and glanced at Jason’s face. The blond seemed more confused than before. Nico cursed in his head.

 

            “Umm, well... have a good summer!”

 

            Nico quickly turned around and started walking.

 

            “And good night,” he added after a few steps before speeding up. He tried not to run, but he was too afraid that he just messed this up. A lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concert supposedly was Fall Out Boy. Jason's favorite song is Young Volcanoes. :)


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the formatting. I'm having some issues with it.

**SEPTEMBER 4TH**

 

Jason logged in on his Facebook account. He was bored and, surprisingly enough, he didn’t have much homework yet. He didn’t need to scroll too far down to see yet another photo of Nico from the summer hanging out with a bunch of people. He had seen countless of these over the past month or so. Nico alone, or with friends and almost always next to this one guy. Jason didn’t like his face much, but Nico always looked like he was having a good time and that was good. He sighed thinking of how, in the end, they didn’t speak at all over the summer. The school year had started and neither had contacted the other. Jason didn’t even know if Nico continued his radio show. He opened another tab on his browser and followed the bookmarked link to the student radio webpage.

An oddly familiar song played. Jason lay down on his bed, letting out a sigh. _There is no way anyone else would play this song,_ he thought. The music faded a little and Jason heard Nico clear his throat.

 

“Good evening, listeners,” he said. His voice echoing bored as ever. “Today, I heard the Engineering department was hosting a mad party. Did you go? Or perhaps you’re still there. Or maybe puking.” Nico scoffed.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. Nico hadn’t changed one bit, apparently.

 

“Who knows? I don’t want to know. In fact, the only thing I’m certain of is that they will always win in drunken Jenga and Twister. Somehow.”

 

He paused almost disapprovingly. Jason face-palmed and rolled to his side.

 

“Well, if you’re not drunk enough tonight, go to the Chemist’s party tomorrow. Don’t blame me if your liver fails you or you somehow wake up with no eyebrows.”

 

A new song started playing in the background.

 

“Next up, a Fall Out Boy oldie, Dance Dance, to lift your spirits!” Nico said and turned up the music.

 

Jason pulled his blanket and got comfortable in his bed. Jupiter jumped on the bed as well, lying next to him. He hadn’t realized how much he missed listening to Nico’s voice. Three whole months was too long. Jason listened to the songs and Nico’s random intervals to announce song titles and a couple upcoming concerts next week. It didn’t take long before his tiredness took over and he fell asleep.

 

 

**OCTOBER 22ND**

 

 

He had no one but himself to blame. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that the kiss meant something for Nico. And that was exactly why Jason found it so hard to talk to him. The truth was that he never thought of Nico that way and he hated having to say that. They were close and often, sort of, flirting, but he didn’t think of Nico that way.

Since they parted for summer, Jason didn’t know what to say and ended up seeing posts on Facebook. Lots of photos and news about his summer concert adventures flooded his timeline and that made it easy to postpone talking with him. But summer had long finished and university started over a month ago. Jason felt disappointed in himself and, if he wanted to be honest, he missed Nico. He knew that the other didn’t deserve such treatment. He had to find a chance to talk with him.

 

Jason’s hands were sweaty. Twenty minutes into tonight’s show passed and he still hadn’t thought of something clever. Even more annoyed with himself, Jason quickly typed the first thing that came to mind to the chat.

 

 

 

**Argonaut:** No Spanish songs tonight?

 

 

Jason turned to another tab to browse and not stare at the chat box as he waited for a reply.

 

 

**Nico:** Perhaps later. Or is this a request?

 

He was surprised by the fast reply. _He must be bored._

 

**Argonaut:** No, it wasn’t a request. I just know you love them.

 

Before waiting for a reply he quickly added.

 

**Argonaut:** I know it is October already, but how was summer? How have you been?

 

**Nico:** Summer was good. Few concerts here and there, just as planned.

 

**Argonaut:** None of it happened to be close by, I guess.

 

Jason winced thinking of how awkward that may seem to Nico. He didn’t have enough time to type and send something else.

 

 

**Nico:** Didn’t work out in the end.

 

**Argonaut:** When did you return to New York?

 

**Nico:** About a week before classes started. Had to look for a place and all.

 

**Argonaut:** Look for a place? Did you move out from the dorms?

 

Jason recalled how Nico was now in his third year. Of course, after two years at the dorms he would really want to move out.

 

**Nico:** Yeah. Though I’m still really close by.

 

**Argonaut:** Do you leave alone or with flat mates?

 

**Nico:** Alone for now.

 

**Argonaut:** Must be a new sensation to not have so many neighbors.

Not mentioning having your own bathroom.

 

**Nico:** I still have neighbors. Just not such loud ones. Also, the bathroom is a whole different matter in the dorms. I’m glad to have my own.

 

**Argonaut:** Thought so. How is Kronos by the way?

 

**Nico:** He’s the same as always. Though, Percy and Annabeth swore that was the last summer they keep him. I guess he didn’t behave much. What about Jupiter?

 

Jason exclaimed a ‘ _YES!_ ’ excited that Nico started to show interest in the conversation. It was the first thing he asked.

 

**Argonaut:** Jupiter has been more than well. Roaming the beaches, catching Frisbees and becoming... double in size!

 

**Nico:** I think I can say the same for Kronos. I don’t know what they fed him. He’s… really… really… well, round. He could roll instead of walk now.

 

Jason couldn’t help but laugh a little. Nico seemed to be his usual self. Perhaps what happened was the spur of the moment or maybe Nico didn’t want Jason to make a big deal out of it. Jason felt guilty for these months that passed without keeping in touch. It was such a stupid reason too.

 

**Argonaut:** Are you sure he’s not stealing your chocolate.

 

**Nico:** I don’t think cats can actually process chocolate, so I’m safe. I think.

**Nico:** Yeah, all the choco is still here. I checked.

 

**Argonaut:** Can I ask you something?

 

**Nico:** Sure…

 

**Argonaut:** …Are you maybe… craving pizza?

 

**Nico:** Pizza is always delicious.

 

**Argonaut:** That’s a fact.

 

**Nico:** If I had one in front of me I’d devour it for sure. My new life goal is to be as round as Kronos.

 

**Argonaut:** Dammit Nico. My stomach hurts from laughing!

 

He held in his aching stomach. His muscles hurt from laughing, but it was a pain he’d take any day. He felt relieved. He waited for Nico’s response.  

 

**Nico:** You’re gonna have to come and see him if you want proof.

 

Jason held his breath for a moment. He didn’t expect for this invitation.

 

**Argonaut:** Don’t mind me if I do then. Still working on the same days?

 

**Nico:** Same days as always.

 

 

They didn’t chat much after that. Jason focused on listening to the show as Nico put on a newly released EP by a band that recently emerged and was trying to get some attention. He sat back in his chair enjoying the sound of Nico’s voice and unconsciously reacting to the crazy things he would say to his audience.  

He debated to send him ‘goodnight’ on the chat, when Nico wrapped up the show, but by the time he decided, Nico had already logged out and the playlist was succeeded by the automatic player.

 

 

 

**OCTOBER 31ST**

 

It was almost 2 o’ clock in the morning. Nico let the playlist play on without interruption, since it was Halloween and there was no way someone was actually listening. He popped a chocolate in his mouth and leaned back on his chair when there was a knock on the front door. Surprised, he got up to check who it was. There was no reason for anyone to come by the station, let alone ring the doorbell.

Nico opened the door just a bit in case it was some crazy, drunk person that wandered there by accident. Instead he came face to face with a very drunk, but smiling Roman centurion holding a 6-pack of beers. Nico felt his eyebrows rise on its own. He smiled back at the blond and stepped aside for him. Last week, when Jason announced he would drop by the station, Nico hadn’t dared to hope. Things were pretty awkward between them.

 

“Trick or beer?” Jason laughed.

 

“I’m very curious about the trick part, actually.” Nico said and examined Jason’s outfit from head to toe. It was impressive. “How do you scare people as a Roman soldier exactly?”

 

“The same way playboy bunnies do?” Jason paused staring at Nico’s tracksuit. “Are you a skeleton, man?”

 

Nico looked down on his own outfit. The black tracksuit with skeleton stamps in front and the back was a bored excuse of a Halloween costume.

 

“Yeah… sort of,” he said.

 

“It’s like I have x-ray vision.” Jason replied and threw himself on the chair next to Nico’s once in the broadcasting room. He put the beers on the desk.

 

“How drunk are you?” Nico was amused. He never had the pleasure to see Jason in this state.

 

“A lot?”

 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Nico nodded knowingly. “Any Halloween requests?” he asked going through his playlist.

 

“How about ‘This is Halloween, this is Halloween’?” Jason said in singsong.

 

“Since I got to live to see you wear _this_ kind of outfit, I’ll play that. Even if it’s not in the program’s range.” Nico said queuing up the song and giving Jason a weird look. His outfit was ridiculous. “How about those beers?” He asked instead. He was sure that even if he had all them on his own, he wouldn’t be as drunk as Jason was.

 

“Yes!” Jason opened the pack and passed him a can. Then took one for himself. “You don’t mind me dropping by, right?”

 

“Why would I mind? Things were getting boring anyway.” He lied. He was surprised, but happy to see Jason.

 

“I was coming back from a party! Leo wanted to stay longer and I just _really_ didn’t want to go home.” Jason said. “I mean, if I did I would totally turn on the radio and message you. So why not come here and talk instead, right?”

 

“The better choice, obviously.” Nico laughed.

 

“And we can order pizza! It’s early enough.” Jason pouted in his drunkenness.

 

Nico agreed and exited the broadcasting room leaving Jason to sing his Halloween song as he ordered the pizzas. He was hungry and he reckoned Jason could use more food at this point. Unless he passed out, and Nico really hoped that wouldn’t happen. He watched the blond through the soundproof glass as he sung to his heart’s content and tried to convince himself not to be awkward.

He spent nearly all summer thinking about that kiss and how he shouldn’t have done that. Jason hadn’t said a word about it and he didn’t want to put him in a difficult position. Besides, how could he bring such a subject up for discussion? He remembered how Jason seemed happy in his surfing summer photos tanned from the sun exposure. It had taken Nico only one photograph of Jason surfing to realize it was going to be a difficult summer. He tried to stay away from social media as much as possible.

Jason sang, flailing his arms around and doing a silly dance. Nico laughed. He remembered how his heart skipped a few beats when he saw the message flashing on his computer screen a week ago. He still got butterflies in his stomach no matter how much he fought that feeling. He returned to the room when the song was nearly over. Jason waved at him and patted the back of his armchair. Nico didn’t have enough time to go sit. Kronos jumped on the chair and let out a long ‘meow’ to indicate his presence. Somehow he was still wearing that furry accessory around his head that made him look like a lion.

 

 

“Not now, Kronos. You know where your food is.” Nico said and shooed him away in order to sit down. Kronos meowed at him and hopped on Jason’s lap instead.

 

“Oh, there he is!” Jason said loudly and petted the cat on his lap. “Do you think he has some special liking towards me?”

 

“No one can tell his preferences.” Nico shrugged. “Maybe you’re just his type. We’ll never know.”

 

“He definitely likes me! Right, Kronos?” Jason rubbed Kronos’ neck. The cat meowed back, twirled around himself once and then quietly jumped off Jason’s lap.

 

“Or maybe he was just itchy from his new lion fur.” _Which will disappear come morning,_ he thought.

 

Nico sipped his beer and checked the time. “I guess it’s time for a call out,” he said and got comfy in front of his microphone. Jason pushed his chair to roll next to Nico’s and draped an arm around his shoulders, leaning in.

 

“How’s that party going?” he started. “Did it finish already? I’m sure there’s another right around the corner. Literally.” Nico was aware of how un-amused and almost grumpy he sounded. He could have laughed at his own narration.

 

“There’s even one here!” Jason interrupted and spoke to the microphone. Surprised, Nico stared at him. His heart skipped a beat. “Actually, even your host is drinking tonight!”

 

“It’s just a beer.” Nico cut him off.

 

“Beer is something!” Jason protested.

 

“Dear listeners, all you drunks out there who party and have accidentally put this show on, hello from a fellow drunk who has to deal with this poor soul that only drinks beer. We would love to hear your requests. This show is your show after all.” Jason tried to mimic Nico’s usual tone, which only made Nico stare more. He wanted to protest. This show was definitely not _their_ show. 

 

“Hey! I don’t sound like that!” he exclaimed.

 

“You totally sound like that!” Jason replied.

 

“I do not!” He said again. “Well, if there is anyone listening, we _are_ always taking requests…” he said in an attempt to sound different. “Until then, enjoy the Spanish song and you…” he turned to Jason who was leaning on his arm, “...you drink your beer or something.” He mumbled turning off the mic.

 

“I’ll drink my beer… I’ll drink it.” Jason sang to himself. “Did you order?”

 

“Yeah. I got one of each this time.”

 

“Great! Plenty of pizza on its way!” Jason got to his feet. “I’ll go and lie down until it gets here.” Jason said dropping on the couch across the room. Nico wanted to warn him not to fall asleep, but by the time he queued up the next songs, Jason seemed to be asleep already.

 

Nico let the playlist continue and turned to examine the sleeping ‘Roman soldier.’ That costume was definitely not Jason’s size. His midriff was exposed. He smiled to himself, amused. Even though it was technically November now, Jason hadn’t worn a shirt underneath. His abs, his arms, even his legs were all exposed. Not that Nico minded at this point, but Jason must have been cold. He got up and grabbed his aviator’s jacket. He thought that covering Jason’s torso as much as he could would do the trick to keep him warm.

He paused. The thought that crossed his mind was probably evil and Jason would definitely not like it, but he couldn’t pass the chance to capture this moment. Nico grabbed his phone from the table and took a photo from an ungraceful angle. He smirked and took his jacket again, covering as much of Jason’s torso in hope that it would keep him warm. Then he moved closer, phone in hand, and took another photograph of Jason’s sleeping face. And then another, less flattering one. He even put his head next to Jason’s and made a funny face before pressing the button.

The doorbell rang, stopping him from snapping another silly photo. And a minute later he returned to the recording room with the pizza. He checked the time. It was nearly 3 in the morning already, the end of the show. He set the pizza on the table and turned on the mic instead.

 

“Hello listeners, I hope you’re not bored of this show yet as it will go on for longer tonight. Special occasion, since my usually faithful listener is currently sleeping on the studio couch in a Roman soldier outfit.” He chuckled quietly as Jason behind him let out a weird sound. “Yes, I did immortalize his ungracefully sleeping face.” He sighed. “I hope you’re not in some bathroom, puking out all that great pizza you had hours ago. I’m going to eat the one that was delivered just now all by myself.” He faded in another song and turned back to the sleeping Jason. He ought to wake him up. After all, pepperoni wasn’t his thing.

 

He shook him a couple of times. “Jason, it’s time for pizza! Come on, Jason, smell the pepperoni in the air.” He tried to lure him.

 

“Mmm… yes?” Jason mumbled blinking a little. _Success!_ “Hi,” he said when he focused on Nico.

 

“Hi!” Nico replied. “Pizza is here!” Jason once again grunted his positive reply. He slowly pushed himself in a sitting position and joined Nico at the table.

 

“Can I keep this?” Jason said holding onto Nico’s jacket as he sat up.

 

“Yeah, though I doubt it will fit you.”

 

“I’ll just keep it like that.” Jason draped the jacket over his shoulders. It seemed small even like this. Nico offered him a piece of pizza and took one with lots of pineapple instead.

 

“It’s already 3am, but I made an announcement that the show _must_ go on!” he smiled munching.

 

“That’s good, ‘cause I feel like crap.” Jason mused. “Can I make an announcement too?”

 

Nico pushed the microphone towards Jason curious.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” He turned it on.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” He paused. “Jupiter, I’m so sorry. Daddy’s drunk, he’s eating pizza and will probably not take you for a walk tomorrow morning. The good news are,” he looked at Nico, “I found a lot of bones to give you.” He laughed to himself. “I’m done.”

 

Nico shook his head and turned it off.

 

“So now I am a bunch of bones for Jupiter?” he laughed too.

 

“I’m only joking!” Jason reached to pat Nico’s head.

 

“Good. Then let’s finish the pizza so I can return you to your beloved son.”

 

 

 

 

Jason fumbled with his keys in the dark but managed to open the door. Nico held on Jason’s arm to support him. He didn’t even know what time it was. Perhaps 5 AM.

 

“Okay! Let me prepare the couch for you,” Jason said, walking in.

 

He stopped to stare at the currently occupied couch, however.

 

“Leo, what the hell!” He murmured and went to lift him. “Nico, can you get the door?”

 

Nico, who was looking at how lightly he picked up Leo, wished he could snap a picture of that, too.

 

“Yeah.” He moved to open Leo’s bedroom door. Jason stumbled a little on his way and then re-emerged from the room with Leo still in his arms.

 

“It’s occupied.” Jason said confused. Nico titled his head.

 

“By whom?” he asked watching Jason return Leo to the couch.

 

“Piper and… Reyna. I think.” Jason stretched after setting Leo on the couch. Nico raised his eyebrows.

 

“I didn’t know they were that close,” Nico said. The truth was that it was last spring when Nico introduced Reyna to Jason and Leo and Piper, and he knew that Reyna started hanging out with Piper after that, but to find them cuddling in the same bed was something new and unexpected.

 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll go have a shower,” Jason headed for the bathroom.

 

Nico went to Jason’s room. He was slowly falling asleep when Jason returned to the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His brain reminded him of how good of a day it is. Jason may have quit the football team a year ago, but he still had that great athletic built that made you wonder if this guy was a professional swimmer or something equivalent. _He does surf in the summer,_ Nico reminded himselfas he sat up enough to rest on his elbows.

 

“Can I borrow some PJs?” he asked. The truth is that he didn’t really need them. Nico was perfectly used to sleeping in boxers and a t-shirt, but the words escaped him before he could think.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jason threw the towel he was drying his hair with in the basket and turned to his closet. He shuffled through some clothes and picked out a pair of pajamas. “These should do it.” He said and threw them over at Nico. He got up to change out of his skeleton tracksuit. When he turned around again he found Jason lying on the bed, on his back. The towel hung loosely around his hips, exposing his inner thigh a little.

 

Nico took a deep breath. He sat on the bed and pushed at Jason’s shoulder a bit. He opened his eyes sleepily.

 

“Hey, you should change before you fall asleep.” Nico said.

 

“Right, you’re right!” Jason got up, not paying attention to the towel, which was slowly coming undone. In that second it took Nico to decide to tell him that his towel would slip off any moment, the towel slipped. Jason grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist again, tightly with an ‘oops’, but it was long enough for Nico to get a view. He reminded himself to breathe and took a moment to engrave that image in his memory. _Maybe today is a test instead,_ he thought as Jason got dressed and returned to the bed.

 

 

 

 

Nico woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He was on his side, facing Jason. He blinked quickly a few times realizing that something was wrong. He wasn’t just facing Jason. They were tangled together in an embrace that made Nico too self-conscious and embarrassed. He held his breath and moved a little to get free. Jason, whose face was buried in Nico’s messy hair, sighed. Nico froze and tilted his head to look at him. Jason seemed to be sleeping soundly.

Nico exhaled in relief. _If Jason woke up at that point things would be extremely awkward,_ he thought and tried to pull his leg from under Jason’s. Of course, it was totally normal for a guy, especially a guy their age, to wake up with this sort of… _problem,_ Nico reassured himself. His heart beat fast. It didn’t need to be a big deal or anything. Nico tried to pull away once more, pushing Jason a little. Then he stopped.

  _Oh no…_  Now he really didn’t know what to do. _Be cool, Nico._ He looked up again. He watched Jason blink sheepishly and rub his face on the pillow. He looked a little disoriented. Nico didn’t know what to do. He was sure that any moment now, Jason would realize their strange cuddling positioning. Their eyes met a moment later as predicted. Nico stared for a couple long seconds feeling his face burn hot. Jason blinked.

 

“Good morning,” Jason said, his eyes widening in realization.

 

“Good morning,” Nico replied in a hoarse voice and cleared his throat.

 

The pause felt like minutes as Jason stared back at Nico, who didn’t know what to do or say. He was sure that Jason felt just as self-conscious as he was. Perhaps even more, considering the problem in his pants. Jason quickly let go of Nico, lifting his leg and pulling his arms from around him so fast that the younger almost felt pushed back. He rolled on his back and watched the blond sit up fast like a lightning bolt.

 

“I’ll go walk Jupiter.” Jason announced and jumped off the bed.

 

Nico held his breath, his brain not cooperating for a decent reply to that. He heard the apartment door open as Jason finished getting dressed. It must have been Leo.

 

“Hey, morning.” He heard Leo greet Jason when he went out of the room. Jupiter barked lightly, happy that Jason was awake.

 

“Hey, Leo. Good morning,” Jason said abruptly. “I’m gonna take Jupiter for a walk.” Nico closed his eyes. Regret and embarrassment filled him up. He should have said something. This made everything worse.

 

“But I just…” He heard Leo say. He stopped. The front door closed. Apparently Jason had already left. “…Just took him for a walk.” Leo finished on his own.

 

Nico rubbed his face and sighed. He pushed himself up and followed the sounds coming from the kitchen where Leo was cooking breakfast.

 

“Good morning.” He greeted. Leo jumped up with a yelp. He always scared Leo for some reason. Leo kept saying that he walked quietly, like a cat. A black one. Nico laughed every time.

 

“Hey, Nico… you scared me, man! When did you get here?” He asked. Nico looked down at the PJs, which weren’t his to begin with.

 

“Umm, I came with Jason.” He paused at his choice of words and shook his head a little. “After the radio show, I mean. He was really drunk.” Leo nodded understanding. “We found you on the couch.” He added.

 

“Ah, right. Yeah, Piper and Reyna crashed over as well.” Leo said. “They were... _unwilling_ to part.” He didn’t sound very happy about it. Nico noted the choice of words.

 

“Right. So you offered your bed. What a gentleman!” Nico smiled.

 

“That’s right! At last somebody recognizes my great qualities! Want breakfast?”

 

“Just a bit, please.” Nico said patting his back. He sat on a chair nearby. “You’re a good guy Leo.”

 

Leo glanced at him. “Everything OK?” He asked, suspicious.

 

“Hm, well, to be honest… no, not everything.” Nico put his elbow in the table and rested his head on his hand.

 

“Doctor Leo is here for you. Speak up!”

 

Nico smiled at him. “Are you sure you want to hear this? It’s quite… frustrating.”

 

“Are you questioning me?” Leo asked waving a fork around and passed him a plate with French toast. Nico took a bite and noted that at some point he should compliment Leo on his cooking skills, which never failed. But not now.

 

“I’ll give you the really, _really_ short version, okay?”

 

“Sure.” Leo said, eyebrows furrowed as he munched.

 

“I kinda really like your best friend.” Nico said in one go. Then took another bite.

 

“I like my best friend, too!?” Leo agreed clearly not getting what Nico meant. He shook his head.

 

“No. Not like that.” He looked at him straight in the eye. “I really _like_ your best friend.” He emphasized.

 

Leo choked on his toast. “As in… you want to touch him inappropriately ‘like’?” Nico nodded.

 

“Very much so,” he admitted.

 

“Man, you’re screwed.” Leo replied. Nico thought it was an understatement. 

 

“Tell me about it. The past… 12 hours have been exceptionally hard. Literally.”

 

“Details. Many details! No need, dude!” Leo said waving his hands in front of him as if that would drive the words away. Nico smiled.

 

“First he shows up drunk in that Roman soldier Halloween costume and then he has a shower and his towel almost falls off him. And _then_ I wake up and he’s having a morning problem if you know what I mean.” He sighed defeated. “Did I mention I felt everything and it was the single most embarrassing thing when he woke up?”

 

Nico rested his head on the table. “It was terrible…” He added and sat up again.

 

Leo kept trying to say something while he was getting rid of his frustration. “Dude! I meant… too much information!” Leo finally said.

 

“Yeah… yeah… sorry. It’s just been a really frustrating day.” Nico apologized.

 

“Does Jason know?” Leo munched on his toast.

 

“Know?”

 

“That you’re having a meltdown?” Leo looked at him quizzically.

 

“Probably not.” Nico paused. “Though I did… sort of kiss him once. Last year.” Nico saw Leo’s eyes grow larger in surprise. It was obvious that he didn’t know anything about it.

 

“You kissed him!?” Leo waited for a moment. “Oh god, Jason kissing… a dude. No offence!” He said quickly. “I just never imagined such a day would come.”

 

“Well, it came and passed.” Nico said bitterly. “We never spoke about it. Actually we didn’t speak for 4 months after it happened… so yeah.”

 

“Shame on your cow, Jason Grace!” Leo said passionately, hitting his fist on the table.

 

“Leo, it’s okay. We just moved past it and it’s probably better this way.” Even though he said that, he couldn’t help but feel sad about it. It didn’t mean that he wanted to talk about it. Too long had passed for it to matter anyway.

 

Leo examined him, his face saddening as well. He got up and put his arms around him for a hug. Nico hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Leo.” Nico mumbled under his breath, holding a little tighter.

 

The front door opened suddenly and a tired Jupiter came in. Jason followed behind him. Leo pushed Nico back fast and turned to Jason.

 

“It’s not what you think!” Leo exclaimed fast. Nico looked confused from Leo to Jason standing at the door. For a moment, no one moved or said anything.

 

“S-sure.” He said and ushered Jupiter to the bathroom to wash his feet. “Are Piper and Reyna still here?” Jason asked from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, didn’t dare to knock on the door.” Leo said.

 

Nico sat back on his chair. He was definitely going to need a good distraction if he wanted to stay sane and hang out with Jason again.

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 21ST**

 

Jason shifted in his seat. He was annoyed again. They were watching a movie with Leo and Nico and, once again since that morning after Halloween, Nico was practically clinging to Leo. It felt wrong. Since that morning, every time they were in the same room Nico would find an excuse to stay close to Leo. In the beginning, Nico seemed to be teasing Leo who would jump and get flustered easily, but lately even Leo was becoming more and more comfortable and even affectionate towards the radio host.

Nico was leaning on Leo’s shoulder munching on the popcorn. Leo had his arm around him. _What the hell is Leo thinking? And why is Nico so infatuated with him all of a sudden?_ Jason wondered. Nico adjusted and put an arm around Leo’s waist. As the movie progressed and Jason’s half attention was on the two guys next to him instead, he couldn’t help getting more frustrated over Nico reaching and feeding popcorn to Leo. His annoyance was turning into anger. It felt like Leo was just leading the other on and he was sure that his best friend still had a crush on that classmate of his.

 

 

“So, Leo… how are things with Calypso?” Jason asked after remembering the girl’s name and wanting _this_ , whatever it was, to stop. Leo didn’t react. He just turned his head to Jason for a moment.

 

“Same as always. We’re both applying for the same internships, which is totally ridiculous! Of course _I_ will get it!” He replied getting passionate. Nico fed him some more popcorn.

 

“Of course you will get it. Leo the Awesome, right?” Nico said and smiled at him. Jason rolled his eyes and took a handful of chips instead.

 

“I’m sure you can do it,” Jason said.

 

“I am the best, after all!” Leo laughed.

 

 

         Jason cursed in his head at his failed plan, as Leo seemed un-phased by the subject of Calypso. He knew Leo had a pretty big crush on her despite what he said. After the movie finished, Nico left, saying goodbye to both and giving Leo a small hug. Jason looked away, bothered. Perhaps tomorrow, when they went to that concert all together things would be more normal. At least, he hoped so. Besides, Leo would never be able to hold him on his shoulders.

 

Jason picked up the empty glasses and bowl.

 

“What’s happening with Nico?” He asked before he could stop himself.

 

“What do you mean?” Leo gave him a confused look.

 

“You were cuddling throughout the movie. He was feeding you popcorn and, most importantly, you were hugging him! You don’t… do that sort of thing.” Jason clarified. Leo laughed nervously.

 

“Well, Nico needs some… support these days.” He said.

 

“Support?” Jason raised an eyebrow at that. _That’s some support,_ he thought.

 

“Yeah, it’s called friendship! We’re bros.” Leo explained. Apparently it wasn’t a big deal to him.

 

“Bros? Are you sure he sees it the same way?” He feared that Nico might actually like Leo. And if that were the case, it wasn’t going to be pretty soon.

 

“How else would he see it?” Leo asked.

 

“Aren’t you the one boasting about your flaming temperament?”

 

“N-No, that’s totally not it!” Leo said awkwardly. “I’m not his type anyway.” He added.

 

“Right. And he’s not yours, I’m guessing.” Jason continued. Leo laughed.

 

“Nope. Definitely not my type!” He confirmed.

 

“Your type is more of a mechanic genius with long honey blond hair.” Jason described Calypso. Leo turned a shade of red.

 

“Wh-What are you saying, dude! I don’t like her!” Leo protested. “Is she even a _girl_? Pfffft…” He mumbled and retreated to his room.

 

Jason laughed. _Leo could be in denial forever_.

 

**NOVEMBER 22ND**

 

_These guys are incredible,_ Jason thought. It was supposed to be a small university concert, but it felt like everybody was there. The turnout was double compared to what he imagined. Leo and Nico were swaying along with the music and occasionally chatting about the songs played.

 

“I’m gonna go and get us some more drinks.” Jason leaned and said to Leo who was next to him. Leo nodded and as Jason was leaving he saw Leo leaning to pass it on to Nico. Probably.

 

Jason wasn’t in a hurry to return. He kind of felt left out, after all. They matched a lot better. He didn’t know if it was Leo’s over-the-top humor or Nico’s sarcasm. He sipped his beer on the way back and made his way through the crowd when his eye caught someone he didn’t expect to see. When he reached back he passed one beer to Leo and stood next to Nico instead. Carefully, he leaned a little to talk to Nico.

 

“Do you see that girl over there?” He said pointing discretely at a girl with honey blond hair. She was standing a little further away from them, closer to the stage. Nico sipped his beer and followed with his eyes.

 

“Yeah? What about her?” He asked. Jason smirked.

 

“That’s the infamous Calypso. Leo’s most formidable rival.” He paused. “Or as I like to call his huge crush.”

 

“Is she now?” Nico looked over to Leo who was absorbed in the music. “I guess he hasn’t noticed yet.” Nico noted. Jason agreed.

 

“Yeah, probably. Or else he would have demanded to move to another spot. Or would have nagged about how she ruins everything by just breathing and being there.” Jason was amused. Nico raised an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe we can help him change spots if he wants to that much.” Nico smirked. Jason saw a glimpse of something almost evil in his eyes. He saw him turn to Leo and whispering something to him. Leo nodded quickly in agreement and Nico turned back at Jason.

 

“I suggested going to stand closer to the front. Wouldn’t that be more _enjoyable_?” He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked again before dragging Jason with them. The blond wasn’t sure what he was planning, but he couldn’t wait to see. In the end they stood only a few feet away from Calypso and her friends. Leo was completely oblivious.

 

“And what are you planning to do now?” Jason asked him. Nico just stared at him. He didn’t get it.

 

“Hold this.” He said to Jason giving him his glass. Jason took it and watched the younger take a step backwards and turned to Leo. He said something quickly in his ear as he put an arm around him and a second later he launched him forward.

 

Straight onto Calypso.

 

Jason watched Leo’s face turn from surprise to regret to terror when he saw her face as she turned around. Nico stood next to him and motioned something to Leo, then turned to Jason.

 

“I told him to do his best and not screw his chance up.” He explained.

 

“Oh…” Jason looked back at Leo who was all red and awkwardly apologizing. Calypso smiled at him. “It seems like it’s working so far.”

 

“Yeah…” Nico sounded somewhat bittersweet. “Let’s not stand so close or he’ll want to return.”

 

“Good point.” Jason replied as they backed away toward the bar. “That was a bold move.”

 

“He needed a push.” Nico said, sighing. “Seriously, if he doesn’t do anything, I’ll be really disappointed!”

 

“Yes, but even if it goes well, I don’t think Leo will return with company.” Jason laughed. Leo wasn’t that kind of guy anyway.

 

He couldn’t help but keep an eye on both Leo and Nico for the rest of the concert. Leo seemed to be chatting with Calypso just fine and enjoying the concert and Nico… Nico seemed strange at times. He hoped, once again, that it wasn’t a crush on Leo.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 5TH**

 

“Has the show started yet?” Jason appeared out of breath. Nico shook his head.

 

“Not yet. We have about 10 minutes.” He informed checking the clock on the wall.

 

“Great. So, how come you invited me to co-host tonight? Last minute too.”

 

“Thought of trying something different.” Nico paused. “Besides, people seemed to like the Halloween show!” Jason raised his eyebrows.

 

“People liked the Halloween show? I barely said anything.” Nico tried to contain his smile.

 

“I know…” Then he laughed. Jason had this weirdly confused look on his face. He seemed worried suddenly.

 

“Well?” he asked.

 

“There may have been a photo or two.” Nico admitted.

 

“A photo or two of _what_?” Jason asked.

 

“Of… you. Passed out on the couch… dressed as a Roman soldier.” Nico tried his best not to laugh again. The last thing he wanted was to get Jason angry before the show.

 

“You… you took advantage of my weakness?”

 

“What weakness? I got over a hundred likes on that!” Nico exclaimed, not really offended.

 

“Where did you post it?” He questioned.

 

“The radio’s website.” Nico nodded as if it was an accomplishment. He watched Jason fold his arms over his chest and stare at him with a serious or seriously annoyed expression. He couldn’t tell if Jason was faking it or not.

 

“The radio’s website.” The blond got up and walked behind Nico putting his hands on his shoulders. Threatening. “ _Show me._ ” He squeezed his shoulders.

 

Nico quickly typed in the address for the website and waited, then scrolled to find the post about a month ago. The pictures of Jason dressed up for Halloween appeared on the screen. He was sprawled on the black couch, his abs showing, the silly skirt falling on the sides. Nico tried not to laugh, but it was still too funny. Underneath was the second picture. A selfie with Nico, and Jason sleeping in the background. He heard Jason inhale and hold his breath.

 

“You little brat!” Jason said and let go of his shoulders. He fell on the seat next to Nico’s and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. “You know what this means?”

 

“What does it mean?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 

“Firstly, and most importantly, that you have no shame. Secondly, there’s gonna be a payback. Tonight!”

 

“Just cause I took a photo? Come on, Jason!” He was a little afraid. Maybe Jason did mean that.

 

“Why don’t you start the show… and you’ll see.” The blond said.

 

Nico turned on the microphone and did his usual greeting. He introduced Jason as the sleeping Roman from a month ago and co-host for the night. He even apologized in advance saying that Jason had no real experience in radio hosting. He noted that he is, in fact, the faithful listener from last year.

 

It wasn’t long before a message popped up.

 

“Look, we’ve got a message!” He said excited. “I’ll just turn on the mic.” Nico said.

 

“Hello, listeners, this is Jason, the faithful listener.” Jason started. He cleared his throat. “Nico’s gonna read you a couple of messages that we just received.” Nico clicked on the first one and spoke to the mic.

 

“You’re living the dream, Nico.” He read out loud and paused before laughing. “Thank you, I guess.” He replied on air.

 

“The truth is, “ Jason said. “I’m the one living the dream. I always wanted to host a show.”

 

“There’s a couple more.” Nico said.

 

“You have that hot guy over there and you’re doing a show? I expected more. Come on, Nico.” Nico glanced at Jason who had raised his eyebrows. Whoever was sending these messages had been paying attention. He just hoped it wasn’t _that_ guy. _Leo._

 

“I can’t betray my listeners, or become a victim of the sinful couch.” Nico shook his head.

 

“Plus, we did the photo shoot the other time. But if you have any other suggestions of what we should be doing tonight, please let us know.” Jason added.

 

“Or if you have a song request, of course.” Nico said. “Just make sure to double check what you typed if you are drunk.”

 

“This is a radio show after all.” Jason agreed.

 

“Okay, next one.” Nico clicked on the next few messages and read them out loud.

 

“Are you dating?” Nico replied to that with a plain ’no’ and hoped there won’t be any more questions on this. “Is Jason your type?” He paused and examined him head to toe. “Well, you could say.”

 

“Will you take pictures for us again?” he moved to the next one. “How about a kiss?” he paused and turned to Jason. “How about it, Jason?” He joked.

 

“Oh, you want to kiss me now?”

 

“If the audience demands it…” Nico said. His heart skipped a beat.

 

“Sure, why not?” Jason said after a long pause. Nico held his breath not quite believing it.

 

“Okay, then… listeners…”

 

“Are you blushing?” Jason said a little too loudly.

 

“Shut up!” Nico tried to ignore Jason’s laughter and continued. “You asked for it, listeners.” He said and turned to Jason. There was a moment of silence in which they looked at each other. “Well?” Nico said averting his eyes.

 

Jason laughed in reply. Nico wanted to punch him.

 

“You bastard!” He turned to the microphone. “Listeners, he jokes that I’m blushing but he’s the one not going through with it. Tsk tsk tsk.”

 

Jason quickly put an arm around him and kissed him audibly on the lips. He pulled away immediately. Nico just blinked, his eyes wide open at what had just happened. It all was too fast and this _shouldn’t have happened!_ He argued in his mind not paying attention to Jason’s nonchalant reaction. He practically ordered himself to calm down and pull himself together since it was the middle of the show.

 

“Eeerr, ummm, yeah. Okay.” He cleared his throat. “How about some songs now?” Nico quickly faded in the music and turned off the microphone. _Dammit, Jason Grace._ He could hyperventilate over this for months.

 

 

  

 

 

An hour later Nico was greeting his drunken listeners again and talking about Friday night’s parties. He also advertised a couple of the more ‘quality,’ according to him, concerts going on in town when Jason crept behind him and tickled his sides viciously. Nico jumped up, screaming. Jason continued his attack.

 

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Jason asked as Nico kept laughing and spazzing in his chair.

 

“Stop… tickling… me…” he tried to say between his laughter.

 

“Doing what? I’m not doing anything!” Jason protested.

 

“Stooooooooop!!!” Nico said trying to get out of Jason’s reach. He pushed at his chair and escaped for a moment running to the couch for shelter.

 

Jason leaned back on the desk for a moment.

 

“Dear listeners, for some reason, Nico is running around the room right now.” Nico heard Jason come towards him. He was half lying on the couch and when he looked up Jason was holding up his phone clearly ready to take a photo… but Jason sat next to him instead. He couldn’t tell if he already took a photo.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“What are you doing?” Nico asked looking at the phone. Jason smirked.

 

“What do you think I’m doing?

 

“You bastard…” Jason was clearly taking his revenge right now.

 

“You had it coming,” Jason said and attacked him again. Nico did his best to avoid the tickling fingers but ended up curled upon the couch laughing his guts out as Jason showed no mercy and kept filming the whole thing. Tears started forming in Nico’s eyes from laughing so hard. His stomach ached.

 

“Stop! Please,” Nico begged looking up at him when the other paused for a moment.

 

“Please?” Jason asked for confirmation. “Or maybe not!” he exclaimed and proceeded to tickle him all over again.

 

Nico burst into laughter and tears and repeated for him to stop and just ‘no’. Nico looked up at him, pleading to stop and put his hand on the phone to cover the camera.

 

“Pleaseeee!!” He repeated.

 

“Okay, I have what I needed anyways.” Jason said and pulled away. “This will go on the site.”

 

“Oh yes? And who’s going to upload it?” Nico laughed. Jason sat in his seat at the desk. Nico tried to catch his breath.

 

“Listeners, I have a great video of Nico being tickled mercilessly. Well, you probably heard but if you want to watch it too, please send us messages and Nico will upload it for you.” Jason looked back at Nico on the couch. He shook his head ‘no way’.

 

“You’re insane! Why would I do that?!”

 

“You have no right to complain. I’m just taking my revenge.” Nico sighed and pulled himself up and stood behind Jason. He put his hands on his shoulders.

 

“We’ll have to see if they can convince me first.” Nico said.

 

 

**JANUARY 28TH**

  

“Goodnight, listeners! I’m gonna go enjoy my birthday party now!”

 

Nico put the automatic playlist on and gathered his things. He didn’t waste any time to go to Jason and Leo’s place for the first celebrations. He even bought some drinks to drink with them and chips to eat. He hoped they would still be up for it since it was 3am. He rang on the doorbell twenty minutes later frozen and wide-awake from the chill winter air.

 

“Heyyyy,” Leo opened the door and greeted him.

 

Nico walked in giving him half a hug. He held up the bag. “I brought supplies!” He announced.

 

Leo smiled widely. “Excellent! We have some snacks, too!”

 

Nico walked to the living room putting the bag on the table and untangling his long scarf.

 

“Ah, is the birthday boy here?” Jason’s voice echoed from his room. He joined them and patted Nico on the back.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Jason said. Nico smiled at him. He was glad things weren’t that awkward anymore. The show back in December seemed to have done the trick.

 

“Thanks.” He replied. “Ready for some drinking?”

 

“I’m always ready!” Leo said bringing out more things and tossed some bags of chips at Jason who grabbed them and sat down next to Nico. The latter didn’t say anything and watched Jason open the snacks and mix them together. Nico started lining up the drinks. If they drank all of these, they would pass out for sure, he thought and smiled.

 

“Someone is eager!” Jason noted. “What should we drink first?”

 

“Make way for the Master of drinks!” Leo announced loudly. “I’ll make you a mix you won’t remember!” He laughed, sat down across the two and grabbed the glasses.

 

 

Five minutes later, Leo announced his creation to be ready. Nico took a deep breath to gather courage before trying a shot with several things he would not like mixed. From the corner of his eye he noticed Jason wince, but only too late.

 

“Ewww, it’s gross!” He blurted.

 

“That might be the worst thing I’ve ever consumed…” Jason stared at his empty glass in disbelief, his eyes wide.

“Oh come on you guys! It can’t be _that_ bad! You just can’t appreciate a good drink!” Leo took his glass and gulped it down, half choking in the process. Nico laughed.

 

“You dumbass!” Jason said, also laughing.

 

“Okay, maybe I was wrong.” Leo coughed and pushed the glass aside. “Your turn.” He pushed the drinks towards the other side.

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the first signs of light appeared, Nico was completely drunk on the various random mixes of alcohol. They all took turns to create their own horrible and unique tastes that made their stomachs turn and somehow along the way, they managed to cook and eat without throwing up. Nico followed Leo to his room and fell asleep almost immediately after lying down. 

 

When he woke up he was met with a massive headache and a great need to pee. Quickly he rolled off the bed and got to his feet. Everything seemed to spin around him for a long moment before he found his balance again. Nico groaned and looked back at Leo who was drooling on his pillow. Slowly he walked towards the bathroom.

The smell of coffee hit him instantly. _Smells so good_ … There was also that lemon scented cleaning product Jason liked to use. Nico dragged his feet to the bathroom, not looking around for Jason who was obviously awake. He found Jupiter waiting for him outside the bathroom, wagging his tail excitedly. He barked once at him. Nico petted him, wondering what the time was and if it was time for his walk. He yawned feeling ready to go back to sleep.

 

“Sorry, buddy, I think I need more sleep.” He said petting his head.

 

“And you’re gonna go and hug Leo to sleep?” Jason’s voice sounded from further away. Nico looked up at him. He was by the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

“If he’s not drowning in his drool…” Nico tried to laugh and failed. “Where else, anyway?”

 

Jason scoffed. “There’s my room, or even the couch!” He said. “Why go to him?”

 

Nico stared confused.  “Because that’s where I was sleeping before?” Wasn’t that usually what people did? He wondered. “And Leo’s a fun guy.”

 

“I know he’s a fun guy. He’s my best friend, but that’s not the point!” Jason said.

 

“Then what is?” Nico asked.

 

Jason took a deep breath. “The… point is that your flirting has gone too far!” Jason was anything but calm. His face was red.

 

Nico blinked. “Excuse me?” He was still hung over, and this really wasn’t helping his headache.

 

“You should stop doing that! Nothing will come out of it!” Jason continued his accusations, which only made Nico more angry and annoyed.

 

“You can’t just tell me to stop. It’s not your decision!” He protested.

 

“I don’t approve of this! You have been all over him for months! He’s got a girlfriend now!”

 

“Just cause you don’t approve of it doesn’t mean you can tell me what I can and can’t do! I’m aware he’s got a girlfriend!” Nico yelled at him. His throat felt tight, his head throbbed.

 

“Then what do you think you’re doing throwing yourself at him every time?”

Nico stared at him again. He couldn’t believe Jason said that. This was too much. Jason was…

“You’re a fucking idiot, Jason Grace! You don’t get anything, do you?” He felt like crying and tried his best to stop his eyes from watering, but the headache wasn’t helping him. Jason wasn’t replying.

 

Nico turned and went in Leo’s room, not bothering to close the door. Leo looked at him and sat up.

 

“What happened?” He asked with a worried expression.

 

“Your friend is an idiot! That’s what happened!” Nico said angrily and pulled his jacket on. After this he wasn’t going to stay. Leo called out to him as he was leaving but he didn’t wait. He passed by Jason in the living room and glared at him.

 

“Bye Jupiter.” Nico said as calmly as possible and banged the door hard behind him.

 

 

 

 

**JANUARY 28TH**

 

Jason spent the rest of the day wondering if he was too harsh. He felt both guilty and wronged. But Nico has been all over Leo all this time, and why did he prefer Leo to _him_ anyway? It was several hours after Nico stormed out of their flat that Leo managed to emerge from his room, looking for Jason. He dragged his feet to the couch where the blond was and sat next to him. Leo rubbed his eyes.

 

“So, what exactly happened?” Leo asked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason replied swiftly. Leo groaned and lay back.

“Are you telling me that nothing happened with Nico earlier and he just decided on his own to leave, saying you’re the world’s biggest idiot?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Tsk,” Jason turned to face Leo. “I’m the world’s biggest idiot?!” He sighed and nodded slightly. “Maybe he was right… but I don’t understand why he’s acting the way he does.”

 

“When you understand why, then you’ll know why you’re an idiot too.” Leo said.

 

Jason stared at him questioningly. “Don’t you think you have a slight responsibility over this too?”

 

“Responsibility?” He frowned a bit. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“You’re letting him be all… You know he has a crush on you, so why are you letting him be like that?”

 

Leo stared at him for a couple of seconds before bursting out in laughter. For a moment or two he would stop and look at Jason again, only to laugh as hard as ever again.

 

“Why are you laughing?! I don’t think this is a laughing matter! You have a girlfriend! I mean…” Jason paused. “You were never interested in guys anyway! Shouldn’t you push him away? I’m not saying not to be friends… WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!?” Jason felt his face hot.

 

Leo wiped the tears that formed from laughing so hard and rubbed his stomach.

 

“I think I’m feeling muscles!” he said amused as he stopped laughing. “You really are an idiot! It’s really not like that. Is this what you scolded Nico about?” Leo asked. “It’s his birthday too,” he sighed disapprovingly.

 

“It’s not? Are you sure?” Jason asked again.

 

“No, it’s not!” Leo slapped his shoulder. Jason remained silent and closed his eyes in regret. “You told him something really bad, didn’t you?” Leo added.

“I did.” Jason nodded.

 

“Well, you can always apologize.” Leo said and got up. “I’ll go get some coffee.”

 

Jason spent the rest of the evening wondering what had come over him and made him act this way. It had never happened before, and it really wasn’t like him to be like this.

 

  

 

**JANUARY 30TH**

 

Jason woke up feeling bad. Again. He had to apologize today. Somehow.

 

He got up, had a cup of coffee and mentally prepared himself for what ended up being a few hours. Every time he picked up the phone, he’d put it back down again. It was past noon when he decided to call at last.

 

“Hello?” Nico’s voice echoed from the other side of the line. He probably didn’t look at the caller ID.

 

“Hey,” Jason said after a small pause. Nico didn’t say anything. “Do you have any free time?”

 

“I…” Nico sighed. “Yeah, I have some free time.” He said.

 

“Could we… meet?” He asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure Nico would agree.

 

“Okay.” Nico said quietly.

 

“Where?”

 

“I’m at the university now. I could meet you here.” His voice was quiet.

 

“I can be there in half an hour.” Jason said, already starting to pull on a sweater and shoes.

 

“I’ll be at the cafeteria then,” Nico said. “See you later.”

 

“See you.” He hung up and got ready as fast as he could. If there wasn’t much traffic he could make it.

 

 

 

Jason went to the cafeteria where Nico usually hung out between his classes. He had only been in his building a few times, but he knew where to find him. He looked nervously around and patted his sweaty hands. Nico was sitting at a table on the other side, writing something in a notepad and listening to music, an image he was used to. Jason walked to him and patted his shoulder before sitting on the chair next to him. This really wasn’t the place he would like to have this talk.

 

“Hey!” Jason said. Nico looked up and put his pen down.

 

“Hi,” he replied, closed his notebook and removed the earphones. “That was fast.”

 

“It’s not really that far.” Jason said. “Do you, maybe, wanna go somewhere else?” Nico looked around. The cafeteria was nearly full.

 

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea.” He said and packed his things. “Where should we go?”

 

“The park?” Jason asked. Nico nodded.

 

 

Jason watched Nico closely as they walked in silence next to each other. Nico pulled his scarf higher to cover his nose and stuffed his hands in his pockets quickly. He was always wearing the same jacket. He wondered why he didn’t choose something warmer for these days. Jason’s own breath hung in the air.

 

“Want to get a hot chocolate, or something?” He asked, feeling more and more cold as well.

 

“That’d be great. It’s freaking cold these days.” Nico said.

 

“Sorry, you probably wanted to go somewhere else...” He felt bad dragging him to the park in order to talk.

 

“No, it’s okay.” Nico cut off his thoughts. Jason nodded.

 

“I’ll just be a second.” He said and ran to the coffee shop across the street to get the drinks.

 

Nico waited and took the hot drink off his hands when Jason returned. They sat on a bench nearby. The park was mostly empty with the exception of few people walking their dogs.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Nico asked, holding his cup with both hands to keep them warm.

 

“I wanted to apologize.” Jason said a little more quickly than he intended.

 

Nico was looking down at his cup.

 

“About the other time… I had no right to lecture you about it. I honestly don’t know why it frustrated me that much. I’m an idiot.” He sighed.

 

“Yes, you are an idiot.” Nico paused for a moment. “You seriously don’t know who I like?” He seemed to not believe that Jason did not really understand.

“I’m guessing it isn’t Leo…” Jason said. He really didn’t know. Nico turned and stared at him as if that was ridiculous. Maybe it was, but he didn’t get it. And then as he stared back at him, Nico leaned forward, getting up a little to reach, and kissed him. He pulled back a moment later, staying close. Jason could feel his breath warming his face.

 

“It’s _you_ , you idiot. I like _you_.” Nico said quietly, almost whispering and got up quickly.

 

Jason was frozen. He watched as Nico walked away as quickly as he could without running. It was a déjà vu. Being frozen in place and watching Nico walk away after he had been kissed. Only this time… this time Nico told him he liked him.

 

 

Jason returned home after a while. He wondered if Nico liked him from back then. After that concert last summer. Even back then he didn’t know what to do. It turned out that he didn’t speak to Nico in nearly four months. Frustrated with himself, he sighed. Things started making sense now.  Nico’s behavior, his actions over the time they spent together. The tension between them. How did he not see this? _Because I’m an idiot, that’s why,_ he concluded.

 

**FEBRUARY 10TH**

 

As time passed Jason became very aware of Nico. He started noticing details in his behavior. Like how he tied up his hair or the way he moved his hands around animatedly when talking. He found those small things really endearing, and he knew that he liked having him around. What bothered him was that Nico seemed to be really cautious around him now. Of course, that made sense considering that Nico confessed, but it still saddened Jason, and he felt the need to make things right. For now, the only thing he could think of was to act like Nico did, on a completely friendly manner.

 

Jason stood in the narrow hallway. Nico was balancing his messenger bag, groceries and keys while trying to open the door to his studio. It was funny. Nico sighed when the door finally unlocked.

 

“I’ll just be a minute,” he said, looking back at Jason and pushed the door to go inside.

 

Jason caught a glimpse of the one room studio; a square table and a bed further in. Clothes and books and equipment he assumed were used in radio and broadcasting. Jason smiled. This was the first time they stopped by Nico’s studio since his flat was more accommodating. Nico’s flat wasn’t messy, but he did have a lot of things. He guessed it was mostly records and music as he looked at the columns from the door.

 

Nico quickly shoved his groceries in the small fridge and left some of his books on the table.

 

“Ready. Let’s go.” He said, pushing Jason past the doorframe and locking from the outside. Jason smiled.

 

“Let’s go.” He agreed.

 

**FEBRUARY 20TH**

 

It had been 20 whole days. No, 21 days. And counting.

 

Twenty-one days since Nico gathered the courage and confessed to Jason. He even kissed him. He had been so frustrated and annoyed and Jason was so dense about it… Nico just couldn’t take it anymore. He returned for his next lesson and immediately texted Leo about it in a state of panic. Nico tried not to think about how much his confession shocked him or how when the time would come, Jason would reject him and say he just sees him as a friend. According to Leo, Jason never showed much interest in guys and according to his knowledge Jason wasn’t gay.

For a couple of days after his confession, there wasn’t any contact. But then a concert came up and Nico invited both Leo and Jason. He didn’t want to appear awkward and inviting only Leo would be strange. He acted like usual, not knowing how to behave around the blond. After all, it was Jason’s turn to say or do something. Now he knew Nico’s feelings.

 

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The more he thought about this matter, the less he could concentrate. He flipped a, now burned, pancake and cursed. He half wished he knew what Jason was thinking, but another part of him didn’t want to know. Perhaps this was why Jason didn’t say anything and was acting the same as always. Perhaps he only wanted to be friends with him. Nico needed to come to terms with that and actually, really be his friend again.

 

Nico met up with Jason, Leo and Calypso later that Friday. He agreed to go out for a drink with them before going to the station for his radio show. He looked around and found them in the usual bar, at the usual place. Leo and Calypso were half cuddling and laughing at something he probably wouldn’t understand. Jason was the first to wave at him and call him over. Nico grabbed a drink and joined them.

 

“Hey.” He said receiving greetings from all three of them. He double-checked his watch, making sure that he only had two hours before the show.

“What took you so long?” Jason asked.

 

“Had to make sure I have all of the songs with me for tonight. That’s all.” Nico laughed and patted his bag where his laptop was stuffed.

 

“Well, the only track that has been playing here is the ‘kissing me softly’.” Jason looked over at Leo and Calypso. Nico laughed.

 

“You can’t really blame them, right?” Nico winked at Leo, who blushed.

 

“You did well with that push,” Jason smiled.

 

“A push?” Calypso asked confused.

 

“Will you guys stop with that?” Leo, still red all over the face, cut them off.

 

They laughed. Leo was still not admitting that it was all because of Nico’s push. In the beginning, he would even complain about how wrong it could all really have gone. ‘But it didn’t’ they argued.

 

Nico shifted in his seat noticing how Jason put an arm around his chair and turned his way. He looked at him, waiting.

 

“So what new songs did you find?” he asked.

 

 

“Plenty, actually. There are too many bands out there. Same style as usual, I’m afraid.” Nico explained. It was a normal conversation and they often talked about the new songs on the playlist. 

 

“You should shake things up once in a while. Just to see who pays attention.” Jason laughed.

 

“Maybe I should, but it’s not some competition about who pays more attention. There are very few listeners—“

 

“Oh don’t give me that!” Jason nudged him. He always believed more in Nico’s listeners than Nico himself.

 

“I meant… listeners that sit and listen to every single show like you have...”

 

“I’m special though!”

 

“Yeah… you are.” Nico said. Of course he was special. The ‘faithful listener.’ In the end, Nico thought, Jason was still an idiot, but he couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

 

It was 11:40 when Nico checked his watch. Time passed by too fast.

 

“I really should go, or I’ll be late.” He said.

 

“Ah, wait!” Jason said. “I’ll come too!” Nico stared for a moment. It was a while since Jason joined him at the studio.

 

“You’ll come… to the station?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Oh, I didn’t think about that… why not? I haven’t said hello to Kronos in a while.” Jason smiled. Maybe he wanted to come and get rid of all the awkwardness that remained. Both of them were making an effort.

 

“Who knows, maybe he’ll be holding a grudge that you haven’t showed up to pet him.” Nico joked. “We should go. Can’t have the show start late!” He added.

 

 

 

 

Nico walked in silence, watching his breath in the air. It was cold and he wanted to get to the station as soon as possible, not just to start the show, but also to be in a warm room again.

 

“Here…” Jason said and put his scarf around Nico’s neck, wrapping it securely. Nico turned to him, surprised. He felt his face grow hot and willed the blush off his face. He wasn’t sure it worked.

 

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold tonight.” He said. Jason always did small things like that.

 

“You have a show in a bit, you need to take care.” Jason said.

 

“Good point. I totally forgot mine today.” Nico nodded and continued walking. Jason stuffed his hands in his coat’s pockets and walked in silence as well. Nico wasn’t sure if he was really seeing a faint smile in Jason’s face or not.

 

 

 

“So… I was wondering… do you have any plans for Spring Break?” Nico asked to break the silence as songs played in the background. Jason was occasionally petting Kronos who was on his lap, but it had been a while since either of them said anything.

 

“Not really.” Jason said after a small pause.

 

“There’s this festival I’m planning to go. It’s in a month, but I was wondering if you wanted to join in. There’s gonna be a bunch of us!” He added quickly to avoid misunderstandings. He hoped that just hanging out wouldn’t be that bad for their friendship no matter how much he did like him.

 

“You mean, during the spring break?” Jason seemed skeptical.

“Yeah, it’s the week after classes stop.” Nico waited for a moment. “It’s just 3 days and many of the bands you’ve said you like will be there.” He smiled. “The dates are 14th to 16th of March.”

 

Jason thought for a moment.  “Okay, then it should be good.” Jason sighed. “I just wanted to make sure I’ll be able to visit home. They’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

 

“You’ll have most of the spring break free. We could drop you off.” Nico said reassuring him.

 

“Are we gonna stay in tents?” Jason asked.

 

“Probably, I mean… it will be in Florida.” Nico said. “Definitely a lot warmer than here.” He was glad for that part.

 

“Living on the wild side, huh?” Jason laughed.

 

“It’s not that wild… or do you mind sharing a tent?” Nico didn’t think of that part.

 

“Well, not if it’s with you.” Jason replied. Nico smiled.

 

“Of course it’d be me! Who else?”

 

“Will it be only you?”

 

“There will be other people joining us, but the tent I have only fits two.” Nico said a little confused. He wondered if Jason would be more relaxed just with Nico or sharing with more people. “Don’t worry, they’re cool people. I think you’ll like them.” He added.

Jason nodded and patted Kronos once again. The cat got up from his lap and jumped off, clearly having filled his petting quota for the week. Nico stared at the playlist in front of him, lost in thought about how great this trip would be. About sharing a tent and sleeping next to Jason. Of course, that had already happened in the past several times… He shook his head.

 

“I will let you know the details as soon as I know, too.” He said and pretended to switch songs on the playlist.

 

**MARCH 13TH**

 

_Damn alarm clock,_ Jason thought as the annoying sound woke him up. The clock read 5:00 in the morning. He groaned. He just wanted to sleep in. Then he remembered. Today was the last day of classes before Spring Break. Today, he was going to skip all of the classes to go on a road trip to Florida. A hellish 20 or so hour drive that would be followed by three full days of music and camping. And then a five hour flight back home. The time when he would be able to actually rest seemed so far away.

 

Beep Beep Beep—

 

The snooze on his alarm started ringing again. He stopped it and sat up slowly and left the biggest yawn as if he hadn’t slept at all. He had gotten up, double checked his suitcase and was filling a thermos with coffee for the trip when his phone rang and flashed Nico’s name and a silly photo of the guy eating three slices of Hawaiian pizza at the same time. He didn’t wait to answer.

 

“Good morning,” he said, his voice deep.

 

“GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!” Nico laughed loudly as Jason moved the phone away from his ear. He looked back at the phone, seeing that silly photo and smiled, feeling excited.

 

“Are you up, Jason? Or did I wake you?” Nico asked in a playful tone.

 

“I’m making some coffee. Since when are you so energized in the morning?” He asked. It sounded like Nico was on a sugar rush.

“Well, we are going to a music festival!” he said matter of factly. “And we have a road trip too! Isn’t that exciting enough?”

 

“I’m shivering!” Jason was excited but he was still in the waking up process.

 

“Not for long!” Nico turned Jason’s words back at him. “It’s around 80 degrees down there!”

 

“Should I bring a fan?” The blond laughed.

 

Nico laughed too. “I think we’ll manage. Oh, by the way, we’ll be there in 20 minutes. You better be ready, Grace!”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be ready and grace you with my presence.” He said. “Now go, I need to pour all this caffeine in me… and the thermos!”

 

“You do that.” Nico said and told him to hurry up before hanging up.

 

_It will be a long trip._ Jason thought.

 

 

 

 

It was around 11:30 PM when they arrived at their last stop for the night. They checked in the motel quickly and went to their rooms to rest. Jason was glad he was sharing with Nico. It was after Nico went for a shower that Jason fully became aware of this. Random thoughts of how many people must have passed through this motel and this room crossed his mind. Motels were cheap and convenient, after all. He heard the splashing of water from the bathroom. The image of Nico naked and showering suddenly became too clear. He shook his head and scolded himself. What was he thinking? He grabbed his old sports bag and unzipped it. He stared at his packed clothes for a few seconds, only to zip the bag closed again. He sighed and stared at his feet.

 

Behind him the bathroom door opened and Nico stepped out with a towel around his hips, dripping water. His hair seemed to have gotten longer, or at least that’s how it appeared at the moment. Jason felt his face grow hot. He felt too guilty for thinking of him like that.

 

“What? Do I still have soap on me?” Nico asked when Jason stared at him without saying anything.

 

“No, it’s… I’ve never seen you with your hair down before.” He said taking a towel. “You always tie it up.” He mused.

 

“Oh… Now you have.” Nico smiled a bit awkwardly and walked to the bed.

 

“My turn for a shower, I guess.” Jason was glad to have a shower after a long day on the road. He tried his best not to think of Nico changing just outside.

 

The younger was all dressed and lying in bed when he came out of the shower. He was looking at the map of the festival again.

 

“Not satisfied?” He asked.

 

Nico looked up and stared for a moment. “About?” He asked. Jason felt Nico’s eyes examining him from head to toe. He sat down on the bed next to Nico and made sure his towel was securely in place.

 

“Our tent spot.” Jason said examining the map as well. Nico pointed somewhere on the map.

 

“It should be around here. “ Nico said. “It’s just further away than usual.”

 

 

“Where is it usually?” He asked. Nico pointed at a spot halfway to the main stages.

 

“Around here.” Nico said. “Much closer, but I guess we’ll sleep quietly. It could be a good thing to be further away this time.”

 

Jason nodded, tired, and closed his eyes. “I could sleep like this.” He muttered.

 

“I thought you said you were hungry before we checked in.” He heard Nico say. He’d been really hungry for a while now.

 

“You’re right.” Jason groaned. He picked his clothes and started changing. “We might be lucky and find a diner open.”

 

 

 

In the end luck wasn’t on their side. Their dinner ended up being snacks, chips and crackers from the nearby vending machine. Nico went to check on his friends and returned to the room. He was already lying down when Nico returned and was ready to fall asleep. It was a long day and his eyes were closing.

 

He remembered how cute—no, how funny Nico looked when he had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the car half an hour in on their road trip. How they fooled around with the pit stop food and how Nico rambled on about a gazillion things when it was Jason’s turn to drive and prevented him from falling asleep on the wheel. Jason smiled to himself. It had been a fun day. He felt the bed shift when Nico lay down next to him.

 

“Did you set an alarm?” Jason asked.

 

“Yeah. More like three. You never know!” Nico said and put his phone to charge.

 

“Only three? Make it 10!” Jason laughed.

 

“Give me a break. All of them have snooze every 5 minutes!” Nico turned the light off. “Time to sleep, Grace.” Nico groaned turning to his side.

 

“Good night,” Jason said. “It’s gonna be a big day tomorrow. Nico agreed with a groan and said good night.

 

**MARCH 14TH**

 

Jason felt calm and warm. _Must be morning..._ He slowly opened his eyes to a sleeping Nico. He was half resting his head on Nico’s, hair everywhere. Jason felt the weight of Nico’s body on his arm, realizing he was spooning him. Nico was sleeping soundly in his arms. Jason’s heart beat fast. The alarm went off a moment later. Jason jerked backwards, surprised. He quickly took his arm from around Nico and rolled on his back, pretending to have just woken up. He felt Nico shift in his sleep, waking up as well. He stretched an arm on the bedside table, groaning loudly and grabbed the phone to hit the snooze button.

 

“Five more minutes,” he muttered in a hoarse voice. Jason tried to pull his arm from under Nico slowly. Nico shifted and turned a little. He paused and turned on his back, lifting his body a little.

 

“Sorry,” he said. “I was sleeping on your arm.” Jason pulled his hand.

 

“It’s fine,” he said feeling guilty, since he was the one spooning him.

 

When the alarm rang again, Nico reached and turned it off. He rubbed his eyes and rolled off the bed. Jason watched as he dragged his feet to the bathroom and returned two minutes later very, very energized. Jason was sitting on the bed. He lay back to stretch once more.

 

“Four more h—Whoah!” Jason looked up at Nico who jumped on the bed all of a sudden.

 

“Come on, Jason, wake up!” Nico pulled him up again.

 

“Oh my god, what happened in the bathroom?” he groaned.

 

“Just wash your face. We have to get going soon!” Nico pushed Jason to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

Jason was surprised at the campsite. It was larger than he expected and despite the location they were given for their tents, he could still see the top of the main stage. He wondered how loud the music usually was. All around people were already setting up tents or had already. Various radio’s played different songs. He recognised most of them and smiled to himself.

 

He dropped his bag on the ground and stretched. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to make their way through the parking and to the campsite. In the end Nico liked their spot since there was a big tree behind their tent. But Nico was excited all through the drive. He was the last driver for this trip. Jason sat shotgun and let him choose the music.

When the Spanish song came on all the passengers groaned in unison. Jason had laughed and enjoyed the song, humming along. Somehow, Nico followed the song, knowing it by heart. Jason still had no idea what the song actually said but it didn’t matter. It had many meanings. It took another song for Jason to realize that Nico was actually playing the mix CD he once made for him. He felt his heart pounding at the thought of it. Nico was playing _that_ CD.

 

He watched as Nico took the tent equipment out and looked up at him. “Are you expecting me to set up the tent all on my own? I need muscle power, Grace!” He told him.

 

“Oh, muscle?! I’m coming!” Jason said, pretending to show off.

 

**MARCH 15TH**

 

Saturday was a rush of musical gloriousness and fun. Nico must have bumped into what felt like hundreds of familiar faces from past concerts and festivals. Every now and then he felt guilty about dragging Jason with him everywhere, but the blond never complained. Nico was glad that Jason was enjoying the whole music-festival-in-tents experience. Last night, which marked the beginning of the three-day festival, ended in massive fireworks in the sky. They stayed up until late talking around a campfire they build with the rest. Nico wasn’t sure what time they actually went to bed. He ended up chatting in the tent with Jason about the bands and the musicians until they were too tired to form words. 

 

 

They took a break for dinner around sundown. Nico excused himself to go to the tent and get his jacket. It turned out that the nights were more chilly than they expected. Nico hummed the previous band’s song as he crossed through the campsite and took his jacket. He was halfway back when a familiar face stopped him.

 

“Long time no see, Nico,” the guy said. Nico stopped in his tracks.

 

“Yes, it has been. How are you, Rhys?” Nico agreed. He was wondering if he had come too.

 

“I should have expected you would come. You never miss on a good time.” The dark haired guy said, a smirk on his face.

 

“They had a good lineup this year.” Nico explained. Unconsciously he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

 

“Are you coming from your tent? You’re pretty far this time.” Rhys said.

 

Nico wondered where this was going. “We booked it a bit late, that’s all.” He shrugged.

 

“I see.” Rhys put his arm around Nico and started walking towards the stage, pulling him along.

 

“My tent is a lot closer actually. You could come and join any time.” Nico felt the hold on himtighten. “Maybe we could re-live some good times?”

 

Nico glanced at him. He sighed and pushed his arm off.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me, you actually got in a _relationship_ or something?” Rhys said in pretend sadness. Or disappointment. Nico started to feel more and more annoyed.

 

“Look, maybe we had a little fling last summer,” he made sure the guy was paying attention. “But that was it. I’m not interested in ‘good times’ with you. Sorry.” Nico wasn’t even sure he actually had feelings for him, even back then. But he couldn’t argue that they had a good time and momentarily it created the distraction he needed from having kissed Jason in June.

 

“You’re pretty harsh. Oh well, we can still drink a beer together.” He said.

 

“Better not. I remember how drinking was with you. Thanks for the offer anyway.” Nico said. The guy smiled.

 

“I hope you enjoy the festival then.” He took a couple of steps back before turning his back on Nico and walking away.

 

 

Nico sighed to himself and looked around. He saw Jason leaning against a tree not too far away. He raised his eyebrows curiously and walked to him. He didn’t know how long he was gone for.

 

“Looking for me?” he asked with a smile when he reached close.

 

“We got worried you fell asleep somewhere,” he joked. Nico laughed.

 

“And miss all this?” he waved his arms around to indicate everything. “No way!” Jason laughed.

 

“So it was just you and your gazillion acquaintances getting in the way?” Nico felt guilty. Maybe Jason was tired of that after all.

 

“Something like that…” he said and started walking back to the others. Jason followed.

 

“Was he a special case?” Jason asked looking in the distance, where Nico and Rhys had stopped to talk moments ago. Nico glanced at him. It wasn’t like Jason to ask something like that.

 

“We had, umm… a something, not even a thing to be honest. Last summer.” He said.

 

“Is it going to be a ‘not even a thing’ this time too?” Jason asked. It didn’t sound like he would approve. Nico turned to look at him surprised, his heart beating fast. Jason was looking ahead.

 

“That’s what he would want. But I told him it won’t happen.” Nico said, suspicious. Maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe Jason was just being an overprotective friend, but it didn’t matter.

 

They joined the rest of the group and returned to the main stage for the rest of the Sunday concert.

 

 

**MARCH 16TH**

 

Jason frowned. _Why was this guy here?_ Rhys, as Nico introduced him, was chatting with him. What was more annoying was that everyone else seemed to know him too. They joked around like old friends and it was making Jason more and more frustrated. If he could have it his way, he would have all of Nico’s attention. And what was _that_ anyway? Yesterday, Nico said he rejected him. So why was he hanging out around him like this now? Jason eyed him suspiciously. There was only one way to get closer to him. He patted the shoulder of the girl in front of him. She turned, surprised.

 

“Hey, can we switch places for a bit. I want to say something to Nico,” Jason leaned in and asked. The girl smiled and nodded, making some way for Jason to go forward.

 

Jason glared at the guy and didn’t wait. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders and leaned down to be the same height as Nico. His heart raced as Nico turned and smiled upon seeing him.

 

“Surprised?” Jason asked without letting go. “Am I interrupting something?” He turned his head to glance Rhys on Nico’s left side. He didn’t seem very happy to see him. _Good._ He wanted him to go away.

 

“No, not at all.” Nico said. Jason felt his heart go faster.

 

“Thought I would join.” He said in his ear. It was easy to sit like this, hugging Nico and resting his head on his shoulder. It was the perfect height, he thought.

 

“A good idea! It’s nearly the end after all.” Nico smiled.“ There’s gonna be more fireworks!”

 

“Where should we go to watch them?” Jason wished they could watch them alone. Without anyone interrupting or snatching Nico away.

 

“They should be visible even from far back,” Nico said swaying to the music and pulling Jason with him. He felt as calm as when he woke up in the motel two days ago. But there was another feeling he recognized. The one when he saw Nico with others, friends and especially this Rhys guy... it was the same he felt back when he thought Nico was getting closer with Leo.

 

Possessiveness.

 

He focused on the music letting his thoughts wander over everything that happened over time. He sighed and rested his forehead on Nico’s shoulder feeling overwhelmed.

 

_I like him, don’t I?_

 

 

**MARCH 17TH**

 

Nico walked Jason to the security control of the airport. He had to catch an early morning flight back home. Even though he was sure this one-week would pass quickly, after spending so much time together at the festival, he didn’t feel ready. He wished the festival lasted twice as long and that Jason would join them on the drive back. He recalled last night when Jason acted all weird. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

 

“This is me,” Jason said. Nico nodded.

 

“Have a safe flight,” he said and swallowed hard. His throat was dry.

 

“Have a safe ride home.” Jason replied. “And thanks for the invitation. It was the best!!” Jason smiled widely one of those charming smiles.

 

Nico hoped that a week from now he would have calmed down from his smile. They were just friends. Somehow he had to get that message to his heart too. He smiled back at him.

 

“I’m glad you had a good time. Maybe we can go again in the summer. There are tons of festivals!”

 

Jason’s face lit up. “That would be great!”

 

“Go on, you have all that security to go through! See you soon,” Nico said.

 

“I’ll see you in a week,” Jason nodded. “Don’t get in too much trouble.” He warned and turned around to go through. He waved back at Nico before he was out of sight. Nico waved back at him.

 

 

Nico returned to the car soon after to continue the ride back to New York. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He wished it was a week after already and looked back at the airport from the back of the car. Then his phone vibrated.

 

Jason texted him. He didn’t expect that. Jason hardly ever texted him.

 

“Next Monday when I come back,

there’s something I really want to tell you.

So, wait for it, okay?”

 

Nico felt his heart half exploding. He had no idea what Jason wanted to tell him, but it must be important. Jason didn’t wait to email him or until they were both online to chat. This time Nico wasn’t able to sleep during the road trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is the only original character. Completely made up. He was unnamed until we needed to write him in.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is the fanmix for the fic.](http://kankyuuhin.tumblr.com/post/94928916327/this-is-the-fanmix-in-tie-with-the-radio-beats)

**AUGUST 18TH**

Nico fixed his shirt while looking in the mirror. Today was an important day. He picked his clothes with care last night and woke up early to get ready and shave without cutting himself. He pulled his hair back, tying it up in that small ponytail as usual. It was a nice summer day in sunny California.

He drove his car thinking of how Leo must be getting ready now as well and imagined him all dressed up in his black tuxedo and trying desperately to make his curls behave. He was probably sweating like a pig. Nico smiled at the image in his head as he drove and parked near the church. He stepped out of the car and straightened his jacket before going in. He hoped Leo wouldn’t mind the lack of a complete suit and tie at his wedding. He moved through the crowds of relatives and took a seat in the third row on the groom’s side. Nico wanted to go and tease Leo endlessly on his big day, but something was holding him back. Or someone.

Last time they saw each other they had eaten and drunk and he held him close during the whole night. Of course, that was three years ago. Nico sighed heavily at the memory that was so very vivid in his head even after all this time. He was definitely going to see him today. It didn’t matter if he was ready for it or not.

 

 ** _Argonaut:_** I won’t be coming back.

_Nico stared at the message on the chat. His cursor blinked at him._

**_Nico:_** But it’s your last year. There’s two months left!

 ** _Argonaut:_** That’s exactly the reason why my parents won’t be convinced.

 ** _Nico:_** I guess something big happened.

 ** _Argonaut:_** Well, they’re expanding our business, so they want me to learn as fast as possible. This way I can take over the main branch over here.

_Nico paused. His hands were shaking. He curled his fingers into fists for a moment and squeezed. Then let go. How could this happen? He wondered. It felt like all his feelings were caught at his throat, waiting to spill out._

_He took a deep breath and typed._

**_Nico:_** Straight to business. Isn’t that a good thing.

_He really wanted to mean it, but the ache in his chest was too great._

**_Argonaut:_** It should be, right?

 ** _Nico:_** Yes. Congratulations!

_No matter how many emoticons Nico would attach to his ‘congrats’ he felt the opposite. Jason wouldn’t come back. He wouldn’t be here on Monday. And he probably wouldn’t tell him what he was so curious about._

**_Argonaut:_** Look at you being all happy. And here I thought you would miss my face. Leo was bawling his eyes out.

 ** _Nico:_** Of course, we’ll miss you. It won’t be the same without you here. I’m sure Jupiter will miss you tons, too!

 ** _Argonaut:_** He will have people to drool on. He will be fine.

_Nico wondered if he would be OK, too. If Jason would be OK, too._

**_Argonaut:_** I’m sorry. I really wanted to be there with you guys.

 ** _Nico:_** I guess there’s no way out of it, huh?

 ** _Argonaut:_** I will be coming for the finals.

 ** _Nico:_** Then we’ll see you a little bit.

 ** _Argonaut:_** Yeah, just a little bit.

 ** _Nico:_** Then, we’ll see you then. I should go finish Monday’s playlist.

_He needed an excuse to leave this chat. His fingers kept typing other things and he had to backspace through several messages before sending him a sentence. ‘Don’t listen to them’ and ‘Return anyway’ would not be good messages to send over chat._

**_Argonaut:_** Yeah, that’s right. Hey you’ll still record the shows, right? And have them on the site.

 ** _Nico:_** As always.

 ** _Argonaut:_** Good, I wouldn’t want to lose the title of the faithful listener.

 ** _Nico:_** You won’t.

 ** _Argonaut:_** Good to hear that. Don’t let me keep you DJ.

_They didn’t talk after that. Nico didn’t have the strength to start a new chat even when he would spot Jason online for hours at a time._

 

 

Nico watched as Leo stood in his place on the altar. He smiled at him wishing to pass some courage to him. He was happy for him. Jason stood next to him, as a best man should. His blond hair was a little shorter than he remembered and his suit fitted him perfectly. Nico felt his heart pound against his chest. Maybe three years had passed, but Nico reckoned that even if ten years or twenty had passed and no matter how many relationships he got in and out of, his heart would still beat this hard when Jason was around.

Their eyes met for a moment. Nico didn’t know if he should look away. Jason smiled at him and nodded before turning to Leo again. Nico watched as the taller patted his friend’s forehead with a handkerchief. Nico looked down at his own sweaty palms. His heart was racing just from the guilty anticipation he had for today. He remembered Leo inviting him and telling him that Jason would be there, so if he didn’t think he was ready he wouldn’t hold it against him. Nico lied that it was so long ago and it didn’t matter. He told him that whatever happened was in the past and he was over it. He wouldn’t miss his wedding for anything. Of course, it did matter.

 

 

_Nico arrived at the flat in the evening. It was the last day of exams and this was the last day Jason would be in New York. Leo had called him to go over and hang out. Nico had to agree. Jason opened the door with a big smile and pulled him in._

_“Welcome! Come in, come in!” he said excited. Nico smiled. He could smell Leo’s cooking already._

_“Hey, I see you guys are going all out tonight.” He said, looking at all the food around._

_“Well, of course we did! We only have this night! Plus, I’m graduating!” Jason said with that wide charming smile that always got to Nico. Get a hold of yourself, di Angelo!_

_“Hey! I’m graduating too!!!!” Leo yelled over from the kitchen._

_“Yes, yes of course you are!” Jason reassured him and turned to Nico again. “Wanna drink anything?”_

_The night passed fast while eating and drinking and sharing stories. Jason was always sitting between Leo and Nico, keeping them close even though there was enough space for everyone. Nico half forgot that Jason would leave the next day. He stayed close to him, wishing that something would happen and he’d get to stay with them. Maybe even miss his flight next afternoon._

_In the early hours of the morning, still drunk and tired, he followed Jason to his room for sleep. At least he would have him close, he thought as he lay down beside him. Jason pulled the blanket over him, his arm going around Nico’s back. He was pulled closer, and Jason buried his face in Nico’s hair. Nico did the same and buried his face in his chest. He was so overwhelmed his eyes were watering and he couldn’t let Jason see him cry. He couldn’t tell Jason that this was too much. He put an arm around him and held him close, too. He didn’t want Jason to go but there was nothing he could say. He felt Jason caress his back. This felt a thousand times worse than a rejection. He pulled and held Jason tighter, trying to control himself._

_Nico didn’t remember how long they stayed awake like that or when either fell asleep._

 

 

 

Nico turned to the sound of music. The march played wonderfully as Calypso, beautiful as ever, walked towards Leo. His face lit up the moment he saw her in the simple yet flattering wedding dress. Even throughout the ceremony, Leo couldn’t help but turn and glance at Calypso every now and then. In the end, she stepped hard on his foot, making everyone laugh when Leo yelled out. Jason did the honors and passed the rings to Leo with a big grin. It was time to stop thinking about the past. He was starting anew after all.

 

 

 

 

Nico sat at his assigned table at the reception after the wedding. Calypso’s father and Jason, as the best man, had already given their speeches making the bride and groom laugh and cry at the same time. Nico couldn’t help but feel happy for them. The couple was currently enjoying their first dance, which was something of a strange swaying around, while hugging and kissing several times. He should have expected that neither of them would learn proper dancing even for their wedding.

Leo finished the dance by kissing her and Calypso went to dance with her father. Leo danced with Jason instead. Nico watched as the two grown men danced around the floor and chatted non-stop in an amusing and unique way. It was such a strange image since Leo was several inches shorter than Jason. Leo’s mother, who also wanted her turn, came to interrupt them and Jason returned to his table. Nico noticed the handsome guy that welcomed him with a smile. Nico didn’t recognize him. Perhaps, he was an old friend. Nico watched as the guy leaned and whispered something to Jason. The latter frowned for a moment, then looked up. His eyes met Jason’s for a brief moment until Nico looked away. Then remembered he wasn’t doing anything wrong and he had no reason to look away. He looked back over to Jason again to find him still looking at him. It was Jason’s turn to look away.

Nico sighed and sipped some of his champagne. He wasn’t sure how he should have reacted. Should he have smiled at him? Maybe give an acknowledging nod like Jason did back at the church? He was sure his face probably had a stupid expression on instead.

The next moment Nico looked up, Jason was standing close by. He tried not to look surprised at the sudden appearance out of nowhere. He wasn’t expecting them to actually interact.

“Can I sit here?” Jason asked pointing at the chair next to Nico’s. He was smiling softly. Nico smiled back.

“Yeah, of course.” Nico said motioning at the empty chair. He didn’t want to seem awkward. It had been a really long time since they last saw each other, but he shouldn’t be awkward. They were both here for Leo today.

“It’s been a while.” He said sitting down. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good. You?” Nico hoped it would be like old friends catching up.

“Working…” Jason said. He looked tired. Nico noted the faint bags under his eyes. “But it turned out to be more interesting than I expected!”

“That’s good.” Nico said. He ‘supported’ him back then. He would now too.

“How about you? Working at a radio station?”

“I start soon. I finished my internship back in June.” Nico said. “The job’s not in NYC though.” He sighed. It was going to be an adventure after living most of his life there.

“Oh? Change of base? Where will you be going?” Jason asked curious.

“Boston. So, not too far.”

“Boston?! You’re coming to Boston?” Jason had a huge smile on his face.

“Coming?” _Is he in Boston?_

“I’m in Boston too?” Jason hesitated. Nico held his breath for a moment. “I thought you knew.”

“I-I didn’t. I guess Leo forgot to mention that…” He looked over at the groom still dancing.

“That’s great! I’ll be able to listen to your shows again!” Jason said excited. “Do you know how hard it is to find a good station?” Nico raised an eyebrow. Jason was never the type to actually listen to the radio, save his late night radio show.

“Maybe you’re just too picky.” He ended up saying.

“Maybe you’re right.” Jason chuckled.

“You probably don’t have enough time for radio programs.”

Jason shrugged and sipped his drink. “What time is your show?”

“It will be 4 to 6pm, every Tuesday and Thursday. But, you know, if it gets popular, it might be an everyday show!” Nico said. He would very much like that to happen, but first he had to establish himself, and that was the most difficult part.

“So you’re taking a risk and hoping to become a regular…” He mused.

“Yeah I guess. But it’s only my first job. I can’t ask for much.

“Makes sense. Four to Six.” Jason said, thinking. “It’s not impossible. I’ll try my best to support you.” he said.

“Thank you.” He wondered if Jason would really listen to the program. It wasn’t hard to guess that he would be at work during those hours.

“And if you need anyone to show you around, or drink a beer with… let me know.” Nico looked at him surprised.

“Really? I’ve only been to Boston a few times.” Nico paused. “Have you… changed your number?”

“No, it’s the same as always.”

“Alright. I’ll let you know then.” Nico smiled. It was an unexpected invitation, but besides his co-workers he would be happy to have a familiar face around.

“Mine’s the same too.” He said, hoping that with this new start he would be able to be good friends with him.

Jason smiled and nodded. He looked back at the table; to the guy he was previously sitting next to.

“I need to go back for now, but I’ll be waiting for your call.”

Nico nodded and watched Jason get up and return to his table.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 7TH**

Jason was sitting at Nathan’s desk going through the details of their next project. Nathan was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and the smell was distracting him. He had promised to cook for Jason in exchange for letting him tag along to the wedding. He wanted to see Jason become a best man, he had said. Jason knew better than that. Taking into consideration his friend’s overprotectiveness, the reason must have been because Nico would be there.

When Nathan came to the company, Jason was already fully adapted and working for a year and half. Nathan worked diligently and proved to be a very valuable assistant by taking some workload off of his shoulders. He was also the one who tried to approach him and help him out of his workaholic state. With time they became really close, and now Jason trusted him fully, which was why when he found himself in a semi-drunken state he didn’t hesitate before sharing what had happened and how he felt about Nico.

He assumed that Nathan must have been worried that his old feelings would come back. Or that a meeting with him would influence Jason in the wrong way. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he feared that as well. Truth be told, things were awkward when they finally talked at the wedding, but besides the surge of nostalgia after seeing the younger man, he was happy to have done so. Who would have thought that Nico would be moving to Boston of all places? Jason wondered if Nico had already moved to Boston. Probably. He wondered if he would give him a call.

He smiled at himself.

“What are you spacing out for?” Nathan asked from the doorway. He was holding a wooden spatula.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“You never smile when you’re tired.” Nathan said. It was a ridiculous excuse. Of course, he didn’t smile when he was tired.

Nathan sighed giving up. “The food is ready.” He turned around and left the room.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second.” Jason didn’t want to worry him. He wouldn’t say that he was thinking of how Nico was moving to town.

 

His cellphone rang. Jason checked to find a message.

 

 

**Nico di Angelo**

“Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting any important work.  
I finally moved, so I was hoping to take you on that offer to show me around.  
If you’re not too busy, of course.”

**Jason Grace**

“Hey, welcome to Boston.  
Of course the offer stands.  
With the exception of Saturday night I’m free this weekend.”

**Nico di Angelo**

“Maybe, Sunday then?”

**Jason Grace**

“Sounds good. Let’s meet at Park Street Station around 11am?”

**Nico di Angelo**

“That’s great. I’ll see you there.”

 

 

“So, when are you meeting?” Nathan asked. Jason looked up confused. “You were grinning at yourself like a crazy person.”

“I was just texting a friend.” Jason explained. It was technically the truth. It just happened to be…

“You were just texting Nico, you mean.” Nathan said. He always knew stuff like this. He could always read Jason so easily that it became annoying.

“How would you know?” Jason asked. There was really no point in denying it.

“Am I wrong?” Nathan gave him that look of ‘are you being serious?’

“That’s… no, you’re not wrong.”

Nathan shook his head. “Let’s just eat.”

“You don’t approve.” Jason said.

“I’m just gonna say it again. It’s been three years and half of that time he was in a relationship with someone else. Don’t get your hopes up.” He said and he was right.

“That’s not… you worry too much. We’re old friends. Shouldn’t I show him around? Plus I don’t feel how I used to. I’m just really happy to see him after all this time.”

“Okay. If you say so.” Nathan didn’t sound convinced, but he didn’t say anything about it later.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 9TH**

 

Jason arrived at Park Street Station earlier than he expected. He got out and waited by the entrance where he would rendezvous with Nico. He was dressed in shorts, a purple t-shirt and his Boston Bruins hat. He felt his excitement rising. Yesterday, he tried to think of all the interesting places to take Nico to and decided that Boston Common was a good first choice. It felt surreal to be meeting him after all this time.

Nico arrived not too long after Jason. He saw him, dressed in his usual dark colors and waved at him. Nico waved back and joined him.

“Good morning.” Jason smiled at him.

“Morning.” Nico replied behind his sunglasses. They stood there awkwardly in silence for a few moments.

“Let’s go.” Jason said. “It’s a nice time to walk in the park. Have you been here?”

“No, but I heard about Boston Commons before.” Nico said as he walked next to Jason.

“Because of the concerts?” He asked.

“That, too. It’s also the largest park in Boston, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jason wondered if Nico had checked everything already. “I usually come here for a run.” He said. “Anyway, what do you want to do? What kind of places to do you want to see?”

Nico thought for a moment. “I guess, just nice places to hang out? Maybe places to eat?”

“I see. OK! So, places for a nice cup of coffee and good food.” Jason had been in Boston for nearly two years now. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t know too many places, but he hoped to show him some decent restaurants, at least. “For today we’ll go to a place that I would greatly recommend.” Jason said determined. Part of him wanted to impress Nico a little. He paused. “Except if… well, it’s… an Italian restaurant.”

Nico looked at him, then laughed. “So, you’ll take a half-Italian for Italian food?”

“Ridiculous idea, right?” Jason said. To his defense it was a very nice restaurant.

Nico shrugged. “No, it’s fine. I heard there are many nice Italian restaurants in Boston.”

Jason looked at him unsure. “I could take you to a different one. I mean, I praised the place and now I feel kind of unsure.”

“No, it’s fine. We can go to another place next time.” Nico said. He was happy Nico was looking forward to more than today.

“Alright! I was going to say don’t judge it harshly, but I am curious about your real opinion.”

“I’ll do my best not to disappoint!” Nico said, pretending to be serious.

“It’s at the end of this place, so we will be walking today.” Jason said.

“A convenient location. Is it popular? It is a Sunday.” Nico asked.

“I called in to make sure we have a table.” He didn’t ask Nathan to make the reservation this time, afraid it would only upset him.

 

 

They walked around the Common for a while. Jason showed him the Frog Pond that became an ice skating rink in winter and then took him by the Soldiers and Sailors Monument further away. Nico kept making various comments, or was impressed by the popularity of the park.

“Have you started the shows?” Jason asked as they walked to reach the end of their trail.

“Yes. I started last week.” Nico said.

“How is it going so far? You should have told me. I wanted to listen to your first one.” He complained. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to listen to it, but he promised to try.

“I think it’s alright. I wanted to be less awkward on air before telling you about it.” He explained. “It’s more demanding than a university radio, after all.”

“I guess you need to take care of how you address your audience. And making the audience like you… it must be stressful.” Jason mused.

“I definitely can’t call them a bunch of drunks!” Nico laughed. “But then again, my show is at 4pm.”

“There are people who drink at 4pm!” Jason said.

“But not the majority.” Nico had a point. It doesn’t compare to 18 to 22 year olds past 12am.

“Do you still use that monotonous voice of excess boredom? ‘Hello dear listeners, all of you who are probably drunk or unconscious having forgotten the radio on...’” He laughed.

“I was going to answer… but I think you should just tune in and find out for yourself.” Nico said.

“You’re just choosing the hard way, aren’t you?” Jason was amused.

He would definitely check out Nico’s new show on the radio now. He wondered if the younger said that in order to make him listen to it.

 

 

By the time they reached the Benito’s Italian restaurant, they were both starving. It was a long walk through Boston Common. Jason gave his name for the reservation. He turned to Nico to explain how he always liked to sit at a particular table, so they knew to always give him that. Nico laughed and called him a big shot. Jason reminded him that this was a fairly small restaurant and not something high class like he imagined.

“I’m glad you liked the Common.” Jason said relieved. “But how about you? How have you been these past three years?” Jason had heard plenty from Leo, but he’d rather hear things from Nico.

“I’ve... been alright. Senior year was a bit intense, but I did manage to graduate and then did a couple of internships in small stations around New York.” Nico said.

“I remembered Leo mentioning that.”

“He did? It was interesting. But it got frustrating to hear others make all the shows, so I took the first decent opportunity, really.” Nico sighed as he stuffed himself with more spaghetti carbonara.

“I think you did well.” Jason agreed. According to Nico, the station was only average in size, but it had plenty of young listeners and that was what Nico aimed for. At least, for now.

“I hope so. You must be doing well in the company too.” Nico said.

Jason sighed heavily. “Things are going well now. But trust me, for the first year and half, maybe even more, things were pretty tough.” He nodded at himself remembering the pressure from his father in the beginning. In the end, when he told him to take over the Boston branch after his first year, Jason was glad to do so. He thought that would give him more opportunities to get in New York and see Leo and everyone again, but by that time Nico was dating someone and he never had the time to spare for ‘hanging out with friends’.

“Didn’t anyone help?” Nico asked, his eyebrows coming close together.

“Sure, father showed me how things work, but it’s different when you’re on your own. It was a great burden at first. But thank god, Nathan came along. He has been really helpful and kept me organized.” He explained.

“That’s good. When did you move to Boston?” He asked. Jason felt a little self-conscious.

“It was about a year after I started working. Maybe a little more? I’m not sure.” He said.

Nico nodded and continued eating in silence. Jason feared he might have said something wrong. Perhaps Nico expected him to have visited regardless of anything that might have happened. But he was a coward and didn’t contact anyone most of the times he was in NYC for work. He cursed at himself in his head and changed the subject.

Jason ended up giving him a list of interesting places to visit in Boston and named more than dozen of cafes and restaurants all over the city. He promised to take him to the ice skating rink once it opened in the winter, a game at Fenway Park, or a game of the Boston Bruins even though Nico did not follow baseball or hockey or any sports. When Nico complained, Jason only said that he would tag along for any concert Nico wanted to go to. His face brightened immediately as they made plans for various events.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 13TH**

 

Nico was happy that he finally managed to throw away all the boxes from his flat. It was a small one bedroom place, but with a great view and combined kitchen and living room space. He cruised around the supermarket down the street from his building and picked whatever seemed tasty. He was tired and he was at the radio station nearly every day for meetings and planning future shows.

He walked to the fruit aisle hoping this time he would find a decent fresh pineapple. He examined the various fruit around, grapes, guavas, cranberries, apples, plums and peaches. He didn’t see pineapples anywhere. Then he spotted the last one sitting on the shelf above the apples. He reached out to take it, but ended up stopping his hand in mid-air as another hand reached out and grabbed it before he could even touch it.

He spun around to look at the person who grabbed his favorite last pineapple. The guy standing next to him was taller than he was, maybe 5’11’’. His dark brown hair and grey eyes matched his characteristics. Nico stood there staring at the handsome stranger. He couldn’t even tell if this guy was straight or not.

“Sorry,” the guy said. “You wanted the pineapple too.” He paused and examined Nico head to toe. His expression changed completely. Nico wondered what this guy thought.

“You were faster.” Nico admitted defeat to the handsome guy and hung his head.

“You’re Nico di Angelo, right?” He heard him say. He looked up again, confused. It’s not like he was a popular radio host. Yet.

“Yeah, I am. Who are you?” Nico asked.

“Nathan. I’m Jason’s assistant.” The guy explained. Nico stared at him again for a moment. This guy was Nathan. The same one that Jason mentioned and how ‘helpful’ he was at work. “You like pineapples, too?”

“You could say that.” Nico said half pointing at the 2 canned pineapples in his basket.

“I’m making Chinese, sweet and sour, so I can’t hand it to you. But next time if there’s just one… you have priority.” Nathan said.

“Right.” Nico paused. Nathan started making his way across to the checkout counters. “Why do you know who I am?” Nico said a little louder.

Nathan stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Jason told me. At the wedding.”

“You went to Leo’s wedding?” Nico raised his eyebrows.

“I was sitting with Jason at the reception.” He remembered a guy sitting next to Jason, but he couldn’t remember his face.

“I’m aware.” Nico said.

“Funny thing, taking your assistant to a wedding, huh?” Nathan said. Nico wondered what was the point of this. He shifted from one leg to the other.

“You don’t say?” He said, his voice filled with sarcasm. “As his assistant or… date?” He asked cautiously.

“Who knows?” He chuckled.

Nico glared at him. Once again, Nathan walked away going to the checkout counters to pay. Nico followed and went to the counter next. The last thing he wanted was to be behind this guy. He packed his groceries quickly and left the supermarket practically at the same time as Nathan. He groaned internally at his luck when Nathan started walking toward the same direction. _This cannot be happening..._

He sighed looking at the man walking next to him. Nathan kept looking straight ahead and walking in the same direction as Nico. Nico kept glancing sideways. His apartment building wasn’t too far away. He hoped Nathan would turn in the next corner and leave him alone. But he didn’t. He kept on quietly walking next to him.

 

“Seems like we’re going in the same direction.” Nathan said in the end breaking the silence.

Nico glared at him. “You think? Maybe you’re just following me.” He said.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. “If anyone is following... wouldn’t that be _you_?”

“Excuse me?”

“For the pineapple. It would make sense. Why would _I_ be following you?” Nico decided that Nathan was a smartass. And very annoying, but he guessed that from earlier.

“I don’t want your pineapple. And I have no intention of stealing it.” He said frustrated. He wanted to tell him to go away and leave him alone. A bad option.

Nathan shrugged. “Where do you live?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Never mind.” Nathan fished for his keys when they passed the next intersection.

Nico did the same, keeping an eye on Nathan. He watched him cross the street before he turned to open the building’s door. He looked back, across the street and spotted Nathan right across. He was also at the entrance, pushing the door open with a smirk on his face. Even more annoyed, Nico got inside and went to his apartment. It was impossible to think that he lived across the street from Nathan, Jason’s assistant.

 

**  
SEPTEMBER 15TH**

 

It was Saturday night. Jason made sure to finish his work last night, even if it meant working late once more. He double-checked with Nico the place they would meet and arrived first again. When Nico joined him, he joked about how Jason was always early for his appointments. Jason had laughed and argued that Nico wasn’t late either; so being slightly earlier was no big deal. Tonight he promised to take Nico out to a nice bar he knew.

 

“So, I met Nathan the other day.” Nico said as they walked away from the station.

“You met Nathan?” Jason was surprised. His assistant hadn’t mentioned that.

“Yeah. Tall, dark hair, fairly handsome... He introduced himself as your assistant anyway and even called me by my full name. Stole my pineapple too...” Nico pouted.

Jason laughed. “Stole your pineapple?”

 

“He was faster.” He nodded.

“You two share the same passion for them.” He explained.

“He claimed he was making Chinese sweet and sour but I’d have priority next time.” Nico scoffed. “He was so annoying.” Jason could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“That pineapple was really tasty.” Jason said. On Friday he went over to Nathan’s who had cooked Chinese. Nico stared at him.

 

“You were at Nathan’s?” Nico asked surprised. “I didn’t see you,” he said quietly.

Jason looked at him curious. “How would you see me?” Jason pointed the direction they needed to go and turned to the entrance of the bar.

It was an average sized bar, which always turned popular on Saturdays. Nico followed him inside.

“Well, you know where Nathan lives? I live at the building right across the street.” Nico said in a desperate voice, as if that totally ruined his day. Jason found a small table near the bar and sat down.

“Really?” Jason exclaimed. “But Nathan is a good guy.”

“He’s annoying.” Nico repeated, he turned to the bar.

“He just stole your pineapple… or rather he just got to it faster.” Jason couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

“Yes, the few inches of height helped him.” Nico frowned.

“I can’t imagine him being annoying.” Jason shrugged.

“He was. Especially the things he said and implied.” Nico made a weird, unpleased face.

“What did he say? You can have this pineapple over my dead body? Come on, he’s my best friend over here.” Jason couldn’t find a more appropriate word to describe Nathan. It wasn’t the same as with Leo, but Nathan was a best friend too. Jason got up to get them drinks and returned a moment later.

“No.” Nico paused. He seemed bothered. “That’s not exactly what he implied, but it also starts with a ‘b’.” He glanced at Jason for a moment, then looked away, to the drink Jason offered him.

Jason was confused. “What? That he’s my… Butterfly? Bureaucrat?” Jason kept saying things that started with the letter ‘b’. Nico laughed.

“No No No!” He said.

“Bicycle?” Jason continued. He sipped his drink.

“No!” Nico paused. “Why? Would you like to ride him?” Nico said growing red in the face.

“Why would I ride him?” Nico stared at him. It took him a moment to realize. “You mean… No, we’re not like that!” Jason said flustered. “Why would you think we’re like that?!”

“He said, ‘how weird is it to take your assistant to a wedding?” and I said ‘you don’t say?’” Nico sighed. “So I asked if it was as an assistant or a… date. And he implied that it could be? It’s not like he really said it, but… you know.” Nico kept looking ahead avoiding Jason’s gaze.

Jason sighed. “I should have expected that. But, it’s not like that. Nathan has been really supportive and a companion in the lonely early hours of the night.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s… we often stay up to work… or we just go out or eat or go for a run!” Jason tried to beat the awkwardness.

“I get it. You hang out together.” Nico said, but he still seemed tense.

“Are you okay?” He asked. He didn’t expect Nico to be upset over the pineapple incident. Not this much, anyway.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Jason got up and walked around Nico’s chair. He put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. He started slowly massaging. “What are you doing?” Nico asked.

“You seemed tense. You know, I think you should meet Nathan properly.” He hoped they could get along instead. They had so many things in common, after all.

Nico stayed silent. “I’ll think about it. You can stop you know. I’m good. I’m Zen. I’m so Zen I might start yoga.” Nico said trying to smile. He sighed. “Nah, who am I kidding. I can’t lift a leg over my head. Kronos can do that sometimes though…”

“Kronos! I wonder who he’s scratching now…” Jason sat back down again. He had almost forgotten about that evil cat. He must still be torturing students in the university.

“He’s most likely unrolling my toilet paper. Again.” Nico sighed and hung his head.

“The toilet paper…”

“Yeah. He likes to do that.” He smiled faintly.

“You still visit the station?” Jason asked confused. Nico spoke as if he saw Kronos recently.

“Not really. We are co-habitats, you could say. He likes to bite my legs.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You took him in?!” He was surprised that Nico adopted the cat when they had a long history of disliking each other.

“Percy and Annabeth were in the same year as you and nobody really wanted to host him over the summer, so I volunteered. He was still at the station for last year, but I knew no one would take him, so I adopted him. Now he’s all fat and old and even more useless.” Nico’s voice was filled with affection. Jason wanted to ask if he was more inclined to petting now and what moments they shared.

 

“I want to see him…” He thought out loud. Would the cat remember him? He always enjoyed lying on Jason’s laps and letting him pet him a couple of times before biting hard.

“You know where I live…” Nico said. He still couldn’t believe that Nico’s new place was across Nathan’s. He didn’t even know if this was a good or a bad thing. Certainly convenient. Maybe he could drop by one evening… He shook his head to shake the thought away.

“You know, actually, Nathan also has two cats. Maybe they could socialize.” He smiled thinking of Nathan’s white ragdoll female cats. They were the opposite of Kronos.

“Or not.” Nico said drinking his beer. “He’s not very social with other living beings.”

 

“Even if they are cats?” Jason asked. Perhaps Kronos just wanted to spend some time with one of his own.

“I don’t think he will care for the species.” Nico said. “Everything is prey to his claws.”

Jason laughed. “Maybe with some luck he’ll scratch Nathan.” He joked.

 

“Hey, I may not like him much, but I don’t wish for his demise by those claws and teeth.” Nico said. Jason thought his joke would tempt him, but Nico seemed sincere about not letting Kronos attack anyone, even if it was Nathan. That was a good sign.

 

They continued drinking and sharing stories. Jason told him how crazy it was suddenly to have to deal with crazy businessmen and how it felt not being taken seriously because of his age and lack of experience, while Nico told him how the internships were and how he felt deprived from his radio show late at night. He even admitted that he was very close to starting his own online radio, when he was finally hired. In the meantime, he had written several reviews of concerts and taken various interviews from indie bands.

“So, no boyfriends, girlfriends… anything?” Nico asked after their third drink.

“No, not enough time.” Jason said. He had tried going on a couple of dates in the past, after he heard Nico also dated someone, but it never worked out. “You?”

“I just moved here. It’s just me and Kronos for now.” He said.

“But you did have something, right?” Jason wasn’t sure why he asked about it. He was sure that Nico knew Leo told him many things over the course of these years.

“Yeah, but we broke up about a year ago. It was more of a mutual break up.” Nico gulped down his drink. “Neither of us had enough time in the end.” Nico continued when Jason didn’t say anything. “I should call him for an interview.”

“You still keep in touch?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah. He’s a good guy.” Nico said. Jason could hear the reminiscence in his voice. He missed him. Jason felt a sharp pain in his chest. Jealousy.

“Compared to me?” He chuckled. He felt terrible. He felt guilty again.

“What? No, you’re definitely a good guy too.” Nico protested. Jason wondered if Nico would ever admit that Jason wasn’t that good of a guy.

“No, definitely not a good guy.” Jason stared at his drink, sliding his finger around the top. He felt as sad as three years ago. His heart ached in the same way. _I’m terrible._

“Hey,” Nico put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not some bad guy. Unlike your assistant, you’re not even annoying! Which says a lot!” Nico said. Jason faintly smiled at him for a moment.

“I left you hanging…” He said quietly.

“Huh?” Nico looked at him, his face serious.

“Back then…” Jason started. Nico took his hand, resting on the table. He looked away, down at the dark floor. “It might be in the past, but I _did_ leave you hanging.” Nico didn’t look up. He didn’t say anything either. “I never told you what I wanted in the end.” The words caught at his throat. It felt so hard to get them out, but Jason knew he had to. He should.

“Told me what?” Nico asked quietly. Jason barely heard it over the sound of chatting and music in the bar. He took a deep breath.

“For what it’s worth…” Jason looked at him again as the surge of feelings took over, “I liked you, too.”

Jason waited. Nico sat there frozen in his seat. He blinked several times taking in the words he heard. Jason watched him as he took a few deep breaths. He looked ready to cry.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Jason said quickly. Watching Nico like that… he regretted it. It was selfish of him to say now that he liked him back then. _Stupid Jason._ “I didn’t say it back then, why should I say it now? That’s why I’m not a good guy after all.”

He gulped down the rest of his drink as well.

“No, don’t regret telling me. Even now. It doesn’t matter.” Nico said in a small voice.

Jason nodded. “You’re right. It doesn't matter any more.” He forced a smile. “Wanna go another round?” Jason asked shaking his empty glass.

Nico gave the possibly saddest smile and nodded. Jason couldn’t bare to look more than a couple of seconds before taking Nico’s empty glass as well and going for refills.

He was selfish and stupid. Once again, this was the conclusion and he was sure Nathan would cut his head off.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 18TH**

 

_Nico rolled to his side and faced Jason. He had his sleeping bag pulled all the way to his chin. It was cold in the tent at night. Jason watched the strand of hair that kept falling over his face and Nico tried to blow it out of the way. In the end, the younger shook his head a little and succeeded. It was cute._

_“Jason, what did you think of the festival?” Nico asked him with a big smile on his face. Jason smiled back at him._

_“It was better than I could have hoped! I completely understand why you go crazy over attending as many as possible.” He said._

_Nico let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you liked it. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to come.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I want to come?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe because it was far?” Nico said._

_Jason turned off the flashlight. The tent filled with shadows and Nico seemed to half blend in with them with his black hair._

_“That’s a silly reason.” He said as he turned to get comfortable in his own sleeping bag._

_“I was afraid it would be too much for you.” Nico admitted. It was as if he was speaking his thoughts out loud. Jason’s heart skipped a beat. Guilt washed over him._

_He knew that Nico wasn’t referring to the festival._

_He could feel the tension in the small space between them._

_“What would be too much for me?” He asked carefully. Nico had a pained expression on his face. He wanted to make it disappear._

_“Nothing. It’s just… you never gave me a reply. It was frustrating.” Nico said avoiding his gaze._

_Jason held his breath. He never treated Nico the way he deserved, did he?_

_He was really confused when Nico first confessed to him. It was unexpected. And it was only a little earlier, during the last concert, when he finally realized his feelings._

_Nico shifted and turned his back on him._

_“I guess, I was just frustrated not knowing what you thought of me after I said that.” Nico’s voice was stressed and small. He heard him take a shaky breath. “I’m happy you consider me a friend…” His voice broke a little. “...And wanted to come with me to this festival. It means a lot.”_

_Jason remained frozen in place, looking at Nico’s back. He tried to find the right words to say, but nothing was good enough._

_He unzipped his sleeping bag and moved closer to hug Nico tight from the back. The younger tensed. Jason reached to unzip his sleeping bag as well and raised his head a little to reach and kiss the exposed part of his neck. He breathed in the scent of Nico’s hair._

_“What are you doing?” Nico asked, panicking. Jason kept leaving small kisses on his neck and behind his ear, then on the small exposed part of his shoulder. Nico shivered._

_“I like you.” He whispered in his ear and held him tight._

_“Are you making fun of me?” Nico asked._

_Jason pulled back to roll Nico on his back as the urge to kiss him grew greater._

_“I am not.” He said firmly looking deep in his eyes. “I really like you and I am not sure how or when it happened, but I know now. I know I like you and I’m sorry it took me so long, but I don’t want to leave you tomorrow without knowing cause it will take forever to see you again.” He looked desperately at him, the Nico who was in love with him. He cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply._

_Nico didn’t protest or push him away. Jason felt his hands go around him and pull him closer. He felt Nico’s fingertips find their way under his t-shirt and trace his back slowly. Jason ran his hands along Nico’s sides, and then up on his neck and face and let his fingers get tangled with Nico’s long hair._

_“I like you so much.” He heard Nico moan desperately as they kissed again and again. “Why did you have to leave me?”_

_“I am sorry. I am so sorry.” Jason replied feeling that sharp pain in his chest again._

_Nico pulled Jason’s shirt off in a quick move. “You should have given me something to remember, at least!” His eyes burned holes through him._

_Jason leaned to kiss him and pulled his shirt off as well. He planted kisses all over his skin, sucking at his neck and biting greedily. His hands moved all over, grabbing at Nico’s legs._

 

_“Jason,” Nico moaned, pulling him down from his hips and moved his own for more friction. He groaned and Jason could swear there was nothing better sounding than Nico’s pants and moans. He wanted more. He needed more._

_“I love you.” Nico said in his ear. He was hugging him. Nico’s fingernails dug in Jason’s back and scratched him as he bit on Jason’s neck, marking it as his own. Jason could feel Nico’s breath quick and hot on his neck. He kissed his collarbone as he pushed harder and moaned Nico’s name._

 

 

Jason blinked. He was on his bed, drenched in sweat and completely disoriented. His alarm clock beeped next to him. He rolled to silence it before lying on his back again. His mind was still with Nico in the dream where they were together. And he had confessed his feelings and Nico… _It was a dream._ But the feeling of Nico underneath him was still there, painfully vivid. Jason’s heart sank. He couldn’t feel more guilty and regretful than he already did.

 

 

He felt like a zombie at work. His feelings sank, turning into melancholy even more after he woke up. He was so happy in his dream and had exactly what he wanted then, but he woke up to reality and it was difficult to shake the sad feeling away. The guilt and regret ate him from the inside as he tried his best to concentrate on work. Nathan warned him yesterday to not let it affect work. He called him out on his feelings first thing on Monday when Jason told him what he said to Nico. ‘You’re an idiot’, Nathan had said. Jason nodded to himself.

When the clock read 4:00 PM Jason turned on the radio. It was Tuesday, which meant that Nico would have his show any minute. He smiled at himself when he heard his voice. Nico didn’t use the same bored voice on this show. He was serious, but excited at the same time. He remembered the first time he tuned on Nico’s radio show while at university. The first time that he messaged him and started chatting with him.

Nico on the radio now introduced an indie band of Boston and talked about their progress, their gigs in various venues and played a few of their songs. His mind made scenarios as he thought if maybe something could happen now. Maybe he could have something with Nico _now_ instead. He shook his head. This is exactly what Nathan warned him about. Nico was a different person and a long time had passed. He couldn’t hang on to a feeling of the past because he was greedy and maybe felt a certain way. He wasn’t sure how he felt anyway. Nico was over it. He should be grateful that Nico wanted to talk with him and meet him and be his friend after everything that happened. He sighed and listened to the rest of the program.

 

**SEPTEMBER 20TH**

 

Nico sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was desperately distracted once more. Ever since last Saturday, when he went out with Jason for a drink, ever since Jason said those words… he couldn’t get them out of his head. His mind would go on travelling to three years ago. At the time he first confessed to Jason and his head pounded like crazy, then at the Spring break music festival, the road trip, Jason’s promising text.

_I liked you too._

This is what Jason wanted to say back then. This is what he waited until his return to say. Instead, Nico never knew and even though he had decided to be his friend and he was never really rejected, he still felt his heart break. It had taken him a very long time to come to terms with the fact that he would possibly never see Jason again. That nothing would ever happen. And he was content with that and not knowing what Jason wanted to tell him.

_I liked you too._

The words echoed in his mind. The background noise from the bar and the people faded and all that Nico recalled was sitting across Jason, who was older and more mature and handsome as ever, and hearing his confession from three years ago. His heart beat so fast, his breath stopped momentarily as the words kept repeating in his head. He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn’t cry over this. It was a thing of the past. He was okay and he moved on.

 

Now, days after, Nico sat in front of his computer in the cafe as he researched bands and songs that listeners suggested during the show earlier. The time stamp read 7:27 PM. He took a deep breath and continued down his list of bands.

 

“You must be happy.” A voice said.

Nico looked up to see Nathan already sitting across from him. He raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Nico asked.

“It’s nice being confessed to.” Nathan smirked. Nico glared at him. “Too bad he didn’t do it three years ago.”

“Fuck you.” Nico said, angry. He was more than annoyed at this guy. He had every reason to hate him and he knew that Jason wouldn’t like it, but Nathan was not as a nice person as his old friend thought.

“No.” The guy said and sipped his drink.

“Not literally. Idiot.” Nico turned back to his computer screen. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need anyone to be a smartass towards him. Not for this.

“The confession… it doesn’t really matter, right?” Nathan said.

Nico looked up again. “Of course it matters!” He snapped. _Of course it matters._

“Why?”

“Because… I needed to know. Because… I spent a long time thinking about that.” Why was he explaining himself to this guy? He just wanted to get under his skin and so far he was doing a good job.

“I guess it’s good that now you have closure.” Nathan continued.

“Closure. Yeah. This definitely feels like closure.” He mumbled. It wasn’t closure at all, he thought.

“Good.” Nathan said sharp and definite like they just closed a business deal.

“I’m glad Jason’s confession brings you such joy.” Nico said bitterly.

“Me? I wanted to kill him. As far as I’m concerned, he should have kept his mouth shut and said nothing. But he’s an idiot.” Nathan looked like he meant every word.

“That he is.” Nico agreed. “But I am glad that I know. Even now.” He wondered if Jason still regretted it and that’s why he had not contacted him since.

“Well…” Nathan got up and picked up his shopping bags. He pulled a pineapple out of one of them and put it on the table. Nico looked at him and the pineapple quizzically.

“What’s this for?” He asked. It didn’t seem like a peace offering.

“Your closure celebration.” Nathan said. “Now you can move on.” He turned around and left the coffee shop without looking back.

Nico was so angry he would have thrown the pineapple straight to his face if he turned around to say anything else. He had enough of this guy and right now, he still needed to sort out his feelings. Seeing Jason after all these years was great, and he really enjoyed hanging out with him. He had missed him more than he imagined, too. _But why did Jason confess to liking him back then?_ He hoped that it wasn’t because he pretty much looked the same.

He sighed and looked at his reflection on the laptop screen. His long hair, tied up in a small ponytail… he was the same, but much different since then. He guessed that Jason had changed a lot, too. He couldn’t romanticize the idea. Even if he still had feelings for him. Perhaps, he would give Leo a call later. He must have known all along and yet he kept it to himself. It couldn’t have been easy.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 22ND**

 

Jason chose to wear the white pants. Not because Nathan told him they fit him well, but it just so happened that they were comfortable. With a simple shirt on and a carton of ice cream in hand he checked his face in the mirror of the car and took a deep breath. It had been a week since he last saw Nico. It took him several days to calm down and think straight again, but he was alright now. It was a rush of feelings from the past. He was glad Nico texted him to go over and see Kronos. He got out of the car and walked to the building across Nathan’s.

He stood outside Nico’s apartment door for several moments before ringing the doorbell. He took another deep breath. He heard Nico yell something and rush to the door a moment later. When the door opened, however, Jason came face to face with a very different Nico.

The Nico in front of him wore black-rimmed glasses and most importantly, his hair was short. Shorter than he’d ever seen it. He stared for a few seconds, as he was taken by surprise. Nico had an undercut. Jason’s heart pounded in his chest again. Maybe it was because this was the first time seeing him after he said those things a week ago. Or perhaps, his mind was playing tricks on him, but he felt a possessiveness he had forgotten. And desire.

“Hi!” Nico said and stepped to the side. “Come on in!”

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I bought ice cream.” He walked in. Curiously, he looked around the small flat and the living room/kitchen area. His eyes quickly returned to Nico.

“Ice cream is a great idea! I’ll put it in the freezer for now.” He said taking it and walking past the counter that separated the two spaces. _It must be nice to touch it_. Jason could feel the tickling sensation in his fingertips as he watched the back of Nico’s head.

Nico looked up after putting the ice cream away. He paused, his eyebrows close.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-yes. Of course.” Jason replied. Nico nodded.

“Do you want a beer?” Nico didn’t wait and opened the fridge. He passed a beer to Jason first and then took one for himself, quickly opening it and taking a sip.

Jason did the same, following the movements and staring at him. The glasses fit his face really well, he thought. This was bad. _What’s wrong with me?_ _These are supposed to be feelings of the past!_ He leaned in closer to Nico before realizing and raised his hand to run it through his hair. It was as if he was thirsty for more. He wanted more. Jason placed the can on the counter and ran both hands through Nico’s short hair and at the back where they were much shorter. The younger obliged, letting him go on for a few seconds. He wasn’t looking at him, but down on the floor or the can he was still holding.

“It suits you.” Jason said. Nico looked up, his face flustered.

“Really? I thought you’d hate it.” He said.

“The opposite. These glasses look good on you too.” Jason slowly took the glasses off.

“They’re just for resting my eyes. Too much computer.” Nico explained looking at Jason examining the glasses. He set them down on the counter as well. Nico didn’t seem to need them all the time, he thought.

“Anything else I should know?” Jason wanted to know everything that had changed about him. He wanted to know _this_ Nico, too.

Nico thought for a moment. “I have a tattoo.” He admitted.

“Show me.” Jason said. He wanted to see. He needed to see.

Nico pulled his left sleeve up, past his shoulder revealing the black tattoo. It was simple, an old school microphone, a pentagram with notes and a sign reading ‘ON AIR’. Jason traced it with his fingers and examined it. He leaned closer to take a better look.

“I should have expected this.” He said. Nico smiled. “It matches you well.” Nico nodded slowly. They were inches away now. Jason could swear there was electricity in the air and hoped his heart would stop beating this fast. Slowly he pulled Nico’s sleeve back down and looked in his eyes, their faces really close.

_I give up._

He sighed and grabbed Nico’s shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His hands immediately moved to Nico’s neck and waist to pull him closer. He felt an instant relief. A pleasure he didn’t know could be there. He was so focused in the kiss he didn’t even know if Nico kissed him back.

Then Jason stopped and pulled back.

“Sorry.” He apologized. He wasn’t really sorry at all. In fact, he just wanted to keep doing that. Keep kissing him. But he had crossed the line and his thoughts were in disarray. “I need to go.” He turned around and left Nico in the middle of the kitchen, confused.

 

 

Two minutes later as he was sitting in his car, Jason’s phone beeped. He checked the message.

 

**Nico di Angelo**

“WHAT WAS THAT?! You can’t just do that and walk away!!!”

 

The phone beeped again.

**Nico di Angelo**

“It’s not fair!”

 

What was that? _Not fair?_ _It definitely wasn’t fair!_ Jason got out of the car fast and walked back up to the second floor. He banged on Nico’s door a couple of times.

It opened fast.

“Twice!” Jason said holding up two fingers. “You’ve done that _twice_!”

Nico paused for a moment, thinking. “Shit.” He said quietly. “I have.”

“You have.” Jason confirmed.

“I’m sorry.” Nico sighed and stepped aside. Jason took a step in, pushing the door closed behind him and pulled him by the shirt a second time. He couldn’t wait any longer and kissed him again. _This_ was what he wanted. A lot of it. _You need to pull back, Jason_. His mind kept interrupting him. In the end, he half pushed Nico backwards in order to stop himself.

“Goodnight.” He said. He had to leave quickly before he lost control entirely. He didn’t take more than one step before Nico grabbed his arm and held him back.

“Where are you going?” He asked, his voice desperate and small.

“I’m not controlling myself tonight.” Jason replied. He hoped _that_ would explain it, but it wouldn’t be enough.

Nico pulled him in by the arm. They stood close to each other. Jason cursed in his head as his brain kept chanting how much he wanted Nico. He needed him. And he had to tell him.

“I’m still in love with you.” Jason blurted out. He felt helpless and exposed. He wondered if Nico felt this way when he confessed all those years ago. It was ironic how the tables turned. He heard Nico hold his breath.

“Me too.” He whispered. He didn’t need to say it again.

Jason felt like everything stopped. He needed to make sure that he heard correctly. He slowly closed the gap and kissed him. Softly this time, slowly. Nico met him halfway, kissing back and wrapping his arms around his waist. They pulled each other closer, holding tight on one another. The soft kissing turned passionate and Nico took a step back and jumped a little as Jason held him by the waist until he wrapped his legs around him securely. Jason smiled in the kiss. He had his answer. Nico wanted him too. He felt the same. And that was enough.

He held him close, surprised at how light Nico was and opened his eyes to scan the room, then took a couple of steps into the living room after making sure he’s holding Nico securely.

“Further in.” Nico managed to say between desperate kisses. Jason took a couple more steps and spotted the bedroom door. He pushed it open with his foot and carried Nico inside. It was a small but simple bedroom with a double bed in dark grey sheets. Jason leaned and fell on the bed over Nico, trying not to crush him and not stop kissing him at the same time.

He heard Nico groan, but he pulled him closer instantly after hitting the mattress. His legs were still around Jason, pressing them together and Nico’s arms went around him on his back. Jason rested on his forearm and put his hand through Nico’s hair. He couldn’t get enough. His other hand was on Nico’s side, tracing and squeezing. Slowly, his fingers slid under the shirt, touching Nico’s cool skin. Jason wanted to be as close as possible to him. Every part of him was reacting. He broke the kiss and turned to kiss Nico’s neck. His scent overwhelmed him and he bit and sucked on the younger man’s neck, leaving marks everywhere. Nico moaned loudly and shivered.

Jason, frustrated that the t-shirt was in his way, pulled back, panting. His breath came short. He tugged at Nico’s shirt, who lifted his body and pulled it off. Jason held his breath for a moment; dizzy at the sight in front him. Nico smiled and put his arms over Jason once more, pulling at his shirt to get rid of it. His face was flustered and red. Nico bit on his lower lip, looking up at the blond, who leaned in to kiss him again.

Jason moved lower to his neck and torso. He couldn’t get enough. He felt Nico run his hands through his hair, guiding him a little. Jason slid down as Nico lifted his hips so as to not lose the contact. Nico let out a groan at the friction. His breathing became harder. Jason could feel how hard Nico was against his stomach. He continued kissing lower and pulled himself up to sit on his knees. He didn’t wait and fiddled with Nico’s pants pulling them off quickly. Nico sighed a moan in relief. Jason paused, staring for a long moment at the bulge in front of him.

“I have no idea what I’m doing. “ He admitted and leaned forward again to kiss Nico, who laughed.

“Roll over.” Nico said and climbed over him, one leg on each side of him.

Nico started kissing him, but didn’t wait as long as Jason had to continue to his neck. He licked and sucked at the neck, making Jason moan for a while and rolled his hips. Nico moved from the neck to Jason’s torso as well, kissing lower and lower, his hands on each side of Jason’s body before finding the pants and unbuttoning them. His movements were sure. Nico pulled back to slide the white pants off, just like Jason pulled his own earlier. He threw them on the side of the bed and fell on the blond, putting pressure on his hips again. He moaned followed by Jason. He continued kissing Jason while moving against him.

Jason was overwhelmed. The fact that he didn’t know what Nico would do next, where he would touch, excited him even more. It was the first time he didn’t have the lead, too, but he really didn’t know what to do. He just kept kissing him back and holding him. He felt Nico’s weight on him followed by a wave of pleasure when Nico pushed past the boxers and stroked him. A moment later, Nico pushed against the mattress and pulled himself in a sitting position. He looked down as he stroked Jason and bit his lower lip while leaving a frustrated groan. Jason grew self-conscious as Nico continued. He needed to do something.

Jason sat up and buried his face in Nico’s hair. He ran his hand around the back of his head and hesitantly pushed it past Nico’s boxers and stroked him back. Nico moaned and looked up and kissed him. Jason’s movements became more certain. He felt a little more confident. It was surreal how it felt to touch Nico.

The younger pushed him back against the bed and fell on top of him, his hand not leaving its place. Jason didn’t have enough time to be surprised and pulled Nico back in the kiss. It was fiercer this time as Nico bit on Jason’s lip and sucked. The latter bit and sucked in return. He reached lower to touch Nico again, who raised his body a little to make it easier for Jason.

Things turned hazy after this as they both continued feverishly stroking and kissing until they came all over each other. Jason tried to catch his breath as he kept eye contact with Nico. Nico pulled back at the sitting position and took another long look at Jason’s dick before leaning and licking it once, bottom to tip and sucking on the head for a moment. Jason gasped from the sudden pleasure, his body reacting. He couldn’t look away from Nico, who licked his lips once and then collapsed right next to him. Jason stared at the mess on his stomach, then back at Nico.

The younger man sighed, pleased. Jason couldn’t help but smile, happy.

“I think it’s time for dinner.” Nico said smiling.

“Can I shower first?” Jason asked and pointed at his stomach.

Nico looked at the mess. “Of course. The food won’t go anywhere.” Nico rolled and grabbed some tissues passing them to Jason.

Jason leaned to kiss him again.

 

 

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. They had dinner and the ice cream and Jason petted Kronos for a little while. He even discovered that Kronos was around six years old already. All through the night he couldn’t help but follow Nico with his eyes and watch his every move. In the end, he couldn’t help himself and kissed him at random moments, but Nico never protested. When it got late, Nico suggested that he could stay over. Jason didn’t want to leave anyway and he agreed happily.

 

 

**SEPTEMBER 23RD**

 

Nico opened his eyes slowly. The light was bright in the room. He was lying in Jason’s arms, hugging him close. He yawned and shifted a little. He didn’t want to wake him up. Not yet. He stared at Jason’s face for a long while, recounting what happened last night.

Jason coming over for dinner and to see Kronos and kissing him.

Jason confessing that he still had feelings for him. Nico’s heart almost exploded in that moment.

Jason carrying him to the bedroom, all flustered and telling him in the end that he had no idea what he was doing. It was expected and Nico didn’t want to push him no matter how much he wanted Jason.

 

He raised his hand to cup his sleeping face and smiled. He was happy. He was the happiest he had been in a long time, he thought. And he had Jason by his side.

Kronos meowed and jumped on the bed. He walked alongside and fell against Nico’s back. Nico smiled. Kronos had a radar and always knew when Nico woke up. He caressed Jason’s cheek softly. He had given up on having this a long time ago. And he certainly never expected Jason to come on to him like this. In the end, he couldn’t lie to himself and say he had no feelings for him.

Jason blinked and opened his eyes. He smiled at Nico who caressed his cheek one more time.

“Good morning,” Nico said and closed the gap to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is over!
> 
> We had a ridiculously fun time writing this story. And many thanks to our beta and artist and everyone who listened to both of us go on about it! There were so many versions and it was a more painful story at first, too. 
> 
> It was created while listening to a lot of Indie radio on Spotify, Fall Out Boy's Save Rock and Roll, Imagine Dragons' Night Visions and a lot of googling. Also, our d20. Kat named it Satan's d20, which is true. 
> 
> There's side stories for Piper and Reyna, and Nathan. His story starts after the end of this fic. We may or may not write them. Nathan is not an OC. He's in Heroes of Olympus and Jason remembers him. 
> 
> That's all from us. We hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
